America sweethearts
by I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY
Summary: Austin is America bad boy and Ally is America sweet heart one day when Austin ban boy image get out of control his manger makes him meet Ally in hope that she can bring that she can help change his image but when the go to mr.star office he has an great idea for them to become America sweethearts
1. Bad boys & Sweet hearts

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

"Thank you L.A you guys rock I love you so much have a great night" I cheered into the microphone before walking off stage to see Trish talking on one of her phones while checking emails on her iPad.I walked over to where she was and started dancing around her, Trish looked up at me and rolled her eyes I smiled at her and walked off to my dressing room to take a shower. If you guys haven't notice I'm a famous singer whose taking the world by storm or that at least what Trish says and the tabloids, but I'm not the only person who's taking the world by storm apparently there another person.I flipped on my Tv and the other person I was talking about is the headline of the news for another scandal apparently America Bad boy Austin Moon was caught taking another stripper to his Los Angles home, I rolled my eyes in disgust and walked into the small bathroom and peeled off my clothes to take a shower.I mean that's disgusting how many stripper can that guy want there always a story about him and some slut and you wanna know what's the worst part is many of our fans want us to date can you believe that me and him that's just disgusting. But that's not even the worst part apparently some of our fans came up with a ship name for us called Auslly,there are a lot of Auslly fans some times were the most trended topic on twitter that's how bad they want us together, but that's never gonna happen you wanna now why that's never gonna happen cause I don't want to date a person who uses girls just to get some and then throw them away the next day like their trash, I'm sorry Auslly fans but that's never gonna happen,I jump out the shower and get dressed in some crop sweat pants and a hoodie all from the Victoria Secret PINK collection.

I walked out the bathroom to find a Trish sitting on my couch yelling in to her blackberry while texting on her iPhone, I still don't understand the reason why Trish needed two phones but she said if I question her again she'll turn my hair green at first I thought she was kidding until the next morning my hair was green and Trish was standing over me with an evil grin on her face. I know she's my best friend but the girl can scare me a little some time, I sighed and picked up a script to the movie I wanna audition for it's a really sweet movie call 'Here come Forever' I really don't know what the movie about but the lines are really sweet so I wanted to try out for the lead role.I was highlighting all the lines the character I wanna try out for plays when Trish turns toward me

"Ally that was a great performance, you have one more concert tomorrow and then your audition is two hours after that so you can get plenty of sleep" Trish says before putting down her phone

"Okay Trish " I said not even looking up from the script, I was lost in the words of one of my favorite scene in the movie right after the two lead roles kiss in the rain, I sighed in happiness when suddenly the script was yanked out of my hands and in placed in my gym bag.I looked up at Trish and scowled

"What did you do that" I asked

"Cause I forgot to mention to you early this morning that me and Austin manager set a meeting together so you and Austin can get to know each other" Trish said grinning like crazy while I just groan

"Why Trish I don't want to meet him he seems like a user" I said crossing my hands over my chest

"Ally calm down it's just a meeting and his manager and me just wanted you guys to meet for a very long time so be nice America sweetheart _unless .._" Trish replied using the name reporters call me by.

"Unless what ... " I said at first then I saw the devious glint in Trish eyes which means unless you agree to her your something bad going to happen to you

"You know what forget I said that I can't wait to meet Austin"

"Good choice Ally and he's gonna be here in ten"

* * *

_Austin P.O.V_

I was sitting on my couch making out with the girl I took home the earlier this night from the strip club when we were suddenly drenched with water, I turned behind me to see my manager Nolan and my best friend Dez.

"WHAT THE HELL CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY" I yelled causing Dez to flinch and my manager turn red with anger, Nolan looked at the girl at the couch

"GET THE HELL OUT AND DON'T COME BACK HERE EVER AGAIN OR YOUR WHORE FRIENDS" he screamed into her face, she looked at me before she rushed out of the room

I went back to sit down and Dez and Nolan came from the other side of the couch to tower over me, before I could say anything Nolan tossed couple of magazines,I looked over the magazines cover and they said things like

**Austin Moon wild night**

**Austin**** Moon takes two stripper home from the strip club**

**America bad boy get into a bar fight **

**America bad boy Austin Moon needs to clean up his act before his record label drops him**

I read the last one in shock they can't drop me, I make a lot of money for Star records and I'm a triple threat I can sing ,act, and dance there no possible way the can drop me.

"Yes Austin they can drop you and they were going to if I haven't saved your ass today" Nolan seethed reading my mind

"WHAT WHY WOULD THEY WANNA DROP ME I'M AUSTIN MOON A TRIPLE THREAT AND PROBABLY THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED TO STAR RECORDS" I screamed looking up at them for answers Nolan looked like he was going to yell at me when, Dez put his hands on his shoulder

"Let me do it" Dez said looking at Nolan who nodded his head and went to sit down on my arm-chair

" HELLO DOES ANYONE CARE THAT MY CAREER ON THE LINE OVER HERE" I screamed looking at my manager and best friend who both had disappointment and disgust written all over their faces.I looked back at Dez who took a magazine behind his back and showed it toward me

**Ally Dawson America sweetheart taking the world by storm**

I read the magazine confused why does Ally Dawson even important in this matter,I'm the one who might get drop not her I looked at my two friends Nolan and Dez

"Explain to me why she's important" I asked looking back at the magazine

"She's important cause she's also signed to Star records and she makes more money than you do for the company considering the fact she's also a triple threat, and can also write her own songs and doesn't have her name trashed" my best friend replied

"So she's the reason they wanna drop me that bitich" I said taking the magazine cursing her existence when suddenly Nolan in my face ready to explode

"NO AUSTIN SHE'S NOT THE REASON THEY WANNA DROP YOU. THEY WANNA DROP YOU CAUSE THE TROUBLE YOU'VE BEEN GETTING INTO FOR THE PAST SIX MONTHS AND THE TRIED GIVING YOU CHANCES TO CLEAN UP YOUR ACT BUT YOU BLEW IT OFF LIKE NO CONSEQUENCES WOULD COME OUT OF IT, AND LOOK THEY ALMOST DID IF I DIDN'T SAVE YOUR ASS. BUT YOU WANNA KNOW WAHT THIS GIRL DID DO THEY MADE THEM REALIZE THEY HAVE A BETTER ARTIST WHO KNOWS HOW TO KEEP THEIR SHIT TOGETHER,I MEAN IF SHE DIDN'T HAVE A MANGER I WOULD DEFIANTLY WANT HER AS MY CLIENT TO AND NOT WORK FOR YOU" Nolan screamed in my face before he sat down back on the chair exhausted, I look over to Dez who was nodding his head I mean I know I have been going a little bit crazy but it couldn't be that bad could it. I took a calm breath and looked over at my best friend

"So what am I going to do"

"First your going to meet Ally Dawson and her manager then were going to star records with them to talk to jimmy so go change now and take the script for the movie your going to audition for" Dez said sitting down on the couch I was about to say something when Nolan cut me off

"Your career is on the line I recommend you that you listen to Dez"

I got up and went to my room and took a quick shower and put on some sweets and my yellow hoodie and my dog tags, I walked out of my room to see Dez watching a video on his phone.

"Dez what are you watching" I asked grabbing my keys and wallet from my kitchen table

"Come look for yourself" Dez said handing me his phone and headphones, I watched the video and got mesmerized wow this Ally Dawson girl has som serious talent.I watched the video the whole way to the car maybe meeting her won't be that bad.

* * *

**Hey I hope you guys like what I got so far and don't forget to review thanks:)**

**Guys don't own anything in this story besides the plot line**


	2. Compassion & Pickles

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

"Trish there is no way I'm going to help you pull a prank on your landlord" I said looking at a very angry Trish

"But he raised the rent on my apartment" Trish yelled angrily

"Why do you care you have lots of money being my manager" I replied getting tired of this conversation ugh why can't Austin get here already so I don't have to hear about my best friend complain about her landlord for the millionth time,Trish was about to say something when my phone started ringing. I picked up my phone and looked to see jimmy name pop up on the screen .I unlocked my phone and put it on speaker

"Hi Jimmy how you doing" I asked looking at Trish who was texting

"Hey America sweetheart, I'm good besides the fact one of Star records recording artist is giving me bad press" he replied

"I'm sorry for that Jimmy if there was anything I could do call me" I said feeling like I'm going to regret those words

"Well I'm glad you said that Ally cause there something you can do for me"

"Really what is it" I asked suddenly nervous

"Well it concerns Austin Moon if I'm correct he coming to see you right"

"Yes he is, but what does he have to do with anything"

"Well he's the person giving me bad press and I know a way you can help, so after he gets there and hang out a little come to my office with Austin and Trish okay"Jimmy stated

"Yeah sure okay Jimmy" I said when my dressing room door opened and three people walk through it

"Thanks Ally see you in a bit" Jimmy said before hanging up the phone, I put my phone down and stand next to Trish who was introducing us to the three guys I looked them over really quick when my eyes stopped on the blonde who's causing all the trouble.I can't believe some one like him is causing trouble he has an innocent face of a puppy dog and it's really cute ... wait Ally you can't think a womanizer is cute, I shake my head and pay attention to the brown-haired boy introducing them which I'm guessing is Austin manager.

"Hey Ally and Trish, I'm Nolan Austin manager and this is Dez Austin friend/ technical producer"Nolan said pointing to the tall red-head guy who looked like he was going to burst with happiness, I extended my hand to him to have Dez pull me into a hug

"Oh my god do you know who you are I love all your songs can you sign a couple of things for me please" Dez begged letting me go and pulling out the puppy dog eyes, I laughed at his cuteness

"Sure Dez let me grab a pen" I said walking over to my bag when my script fell out I bent down to pick it up but someone did before me,I looked up to see Austin staring at me with his hazel eyes that anyone could get lost in.

* * *

_Austin P.O.V_

We arrived at the concert stadium where Ally must have performed that night and got ushered by security to her dressing room and I instantly got nervous, I'd don't want her thinking I'm a womanizer even though I am but I don't want her to know that for some reason. We walked into her dressing room to find Ally siting on the couch with sweats on and talking on her phone, I saw her look up and stare at us and I immediately got lost in her chocolate-brown eyes that seem never ending.I watching Ally while her manager introduced them, I turned back to her manager whose name is Trish when I felt Ally eyes on me I was about to look up and meet eye contact with her when I notice Dez was hugging her and I got a bit jealous.

"Oh my god do you know who you are I love all your songs can you sign a couple of things for me please" Dez begged letting her go and pulling out the puppy dog eyes, I chuckled quietly at my best friend.I watch as she went over to her bag and couldn't help stare and at her ass when I was nudged in the stomach,I looked at Nolan who was glaring at me I shrugged and walked over to Ally when she drop something, I picked it up to see it's a script for movie before I could read I looked up at Ally to see her staring at me and I got lost in her chocolate-brown eyes before we were interrupted

"That sweet that you guys are kinda eye fucking each other but freckles over here want's his stuff signed and he's starting to annoy me" Trish says making me and Ally look over to our friends who were smirking. I felt the script taken out of my hands as she bend back over her bag to put the script away and take out her pen when I spoke up

"Guys we weren't eye fucking each other, I was just handing her script that fell out of her bag" I said defending us before I sit down next to Nolan

"Sure you were so standing ten minutes looking into each other eyes is giving her back her script" Nolan said which I ignored as I watched Ally start signing things Dez was pulling out of his back pack.I chuckled a bit watching her trying to catch up to signing all the things Dez was pulling out

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

I grabbed the script back and put it my bag and got out my pen and walked over to Dez who started pulling out things in his back pack when Austin started sticking up for us, a small smile came on my face but it disappeared when Dez kept pulling out more stuff how much things can that bag hold.

"Oh my pickles Dez how much stuff do you have in there" I asked signing a jar of marmalade,I waited for an answer when I looked up I see everyone trying to contain laughter

"What" I asked as I signed a guitar he pulled out .. wait GUITAR how did he fit a guitar in his back pack

"What the pickles how did you fit an guitar in your back pack" I said looking at Dez who bursted out laughing with everyone else in the room

"What so funny I wanna laugh too" I said pouting staring at everyone

"Alls don't pout we just think it's funny that you used pickles I mean seriously what so good about pickles" Austin said before going into another fit of laughter

Awe he's so cute when he laugh he looks like a giddy five year old and did he just call me _Alls_ that's so cute he already gave me a nick name, he is just so cute I felt my heart melt then I remember he just disrespected pickles.

"Uh oh move out the way you guys Austin is about to get it" Trish said still laughing when, I charged for Austin and tackled him toward the ground with me on top of him. He put his hands on my waist and I blushed slightly when I remembered the whole reason I tackled him

"DO NOT EVER DISRESPECT PICKLES" I muttered playfully glaring at him "Or else"

"Really what are you going to do to me if I do disrespect pickles again" Austin challenged with a playful glint in his eyes

"I'm going to ... I'm going to ... awe pickles you got me this time Austie but this is not over" I said getting off him and walking over Dez guitar

I looked a Dez who was smirking at me "Do you mind if I play" I asked confused to why he was smirking, he nodded and I started playing a little bit before I got a idea I pulled out my phone and texted Jimmy if we can be there in a hour or so then called one of my other best friend/ back up dancers Cassidy to come to my room to hang out. My phone blinked and Jimmy said yes I put my phone down and turned to my new friends

"Guys I have and idea..."

* * *

_Dez P.O.V_

I still can't believe Ally said oh my pickles who even says that, and people think I'm weird I was dying of laughter when I saw Austin trying to explain to Ally why we were still laughing when he called her Alls, I stopped laughing and payed attention Austin never gave a girl a nickname beside his sister but that's only because he really cares about her.I looked at Austin face while he was staring at Ally and saw something different,compassion shone through his eyes while he stared at her, I never seen Austin show any compassion since six months ago wow this girl is changing him for the better but let's see how he'll act without her. I turn to look at Trish who told us to get out of the way while Ally charged Austin and they fell together on the floor with Ally on top of him and he kept his hand on her waist and she blushed while Austin eyes lit up like a little kid on a christmas morning oh my pickles as Ally would say, I can't believe it Ally might me changing Austin.I looked over to Nolan who was smiling at them then Trish who was smiling at them too before looking at me and smiled a little, I blushed and look over to Ally who had my guitar and asked to play I nodded my head and watched Austin as he stared dreamily at Ally while she played. Yup this girl is defiantly changing Austin let's just hope nothing bad happens.

* * *

**Woah two chapter in one day creativity is flowing off me and pretty please review please anyone I would love to hear your input thanks love ya guys**


	3. Games & Videos

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

"Guys I have an idea who's up for a little challenge" I said looking around the room at each their faces with a devious smile they all nodded there heads when Cassidy came through the door.

"Hey Cassidy come sit down I was about to explain the challenge" I muttered starting to go through my dance bag and pulled out a couple of games and controllers and my video camera,I turned around to see the boys getting to know Cassidy especially Nolan while Austin is staring at me. I blushed and grabbed my camera and face it toward us and came to sit next to Austin, I used my remote to the camera and pressed play I looked in to the camera and started talking.

"Hey I'm Ally this Austin but you guys already know that and the girl with curly hair is Trish and the cutest blonde you'll ever meet is Cassidy" I muttered when Austin interrupted

"I thought I was the cutest blonde you'll ever meet" Austin said pouting, I laughed at his expression and hugged him

"Austie I meant the cutest blonde girl you'll ever meet"

"Well then continue introducing us " Austin said pulling me into his lap, I blushed and turn to the camera

"I'm sorry guys I didn't know Austin was going to interrupt anyway where was I oh yeah the brown-haired boy is Nolan he's Austin friend/manager and the red hed is Dez and he's also Austin friend but he's also the technical producer, so I came up with an amazing idea that the rest don't know about yet but it involve us being in a group of two so I guess since I'm in Austin lap were partners right Austie" I said looking behind me to stare at Austin who was smiling

"Right Alls" he replied, I smiled a little and turn to see Trish and Dez introducing them as a group and then Cassidy and Nolan

"Okay you guys this is going to be a little bet and the couple who wins gets to decide what the losing couples have to do deal" I asked

"Deal" chorus from everyone in the room

"Okay first challenge is dancing which is why I have Just dance 4" I sang and all the girls cheered while the boys groan, I got up and put the disc in while the guys move the couch around.

"Okay guys the girls are up first and the guys is choosing the song" I cheered and grabbed the remote and stand in front of the Tv with Cassidy and Trish

* * *

_Austin P.O.V_

Me, Dez, and Nolan picked the perfect song that girls can dance to so we can stare at them,Ally handed me the camera so she can start dancing, I'm kinda nervous Trish says that Ally can't dance and I wanna win and make them especially Nolan and Dez do anything I want, the music started and the girls started dancing in rhythm to the character on the screen and shock spread against my face I wonder if Trish is sure Ally can't dance cause now all Ally is getting is perfects.

_3 minutes later_

The girls where almost finish with the song and Ally was in the lead while Cassidy and Trish were tied with each other,but the bad part is I'm **so** horny from watching Ally dance, I looked over to the other guys and lust was in their face too while staring at the other girls dance the song finished and the girls started cheering as we waited for the song results to load Ally character came up saying she won,Ally started jumping up and down jumped into my lap and turn the camera to us.

"Yay a point for team Austin & Ally" she cheered while Trish just look at us gaping, I chuckled and brought Ally closer to me and looked at the camera

"Guy's apparently Ally friends are so convinced that she can't dance but I think she was awesome" I encouraged happily and kissed her cheek, Ally started to blush deep red before looking at the camera.

"It's the guys' turn so go kick some butt Austin"Ally said in the camera taking it from me so I can dance,Trish and Cassidy chose the song 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction, I looked over to Ally who had the camera.

"Time for the world to see my and my friends mad skills"I muttered and turn to the Tv to look at the character and started dancing while singing along.

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

The guys started dancing to the song and I was about to crack up laughing Austin was doing great and Dez was keeping up but a little behind Austin but Nolan just sucked so bad I was about to die laughing but I held it in,I looked over to the other girls who looked like they were trying to keep in there laughing too but Cassidy was staring at Nolan adorably. Austin started signing to the song and I set down the camera and started dancing along with the guys and looked at the girls who shrugged their shoulders and joined me.

_3 minutes later_

The song finished and we started cheering until we saw the results and Cassidy,Trish, Dez,and Nolan starting pouting while I was doing my crazy dance, I was in the muddle of the dance when everyone was on the floor laughing.

"What so funny you guys" I asked taking the camera and pointing it at my friends

"I can see why you don't think Ally can dance Trish " Austin said looking at Trish then me before he double over in laughter, I looked at them and a devious smile came to my face.

"You guys won't be laughing after me and Austin win and when do you guy are gonna... are gonna ... awe pickles I don't what to say again but this is not over I say and went to go get the other game.

_1hour later _

We were all in a circle Trish on Dez lap,Cassidy on Nolan lap and me on Austin we were just joking around and drinking some Pepsi,and I couldn't help think that how could someone like Austin be such a womanizer I sighed and pulled my laptop in my lap and uploaded the video to my twitter and tagged everyone to it especially Star records and the caption said.

_Star record recording artist sure know how to have fun cause we represent the coolest industry out there and Austin is a really sweet guy ;)_

I posted the video and turn back to everyone as were talking about challenge two which me and Austin dominated of course when my phone started ringing and I looked to see Jimmy calling, I answered the phone to hear a happy Jimmy

"Hello Ally get down to Star records now with everyone" Jimmy said then hung up,I looked at my phone then at everyone else who was staring at me

"Alls who was that" Austin asked

"It was Jimmy he said he wants us all at Star records now" I replied getting off Austin and grabbing my gym bag

Everyone got up and we walked outside to see a limo waiting for us, we all said goodbye to Cassidy got in to the limo to Star records

* * *

_Jimmy P.O.V_

I just finished my last meeting for the day and was waiting to get a call from Ally to say there done hanging out so I could talk to them about a plan I had, I was thinking maybe if Ally starts hanging out with Austin the press will see that is America sweet heart wants to associate with Austin then maybe he isn't that bad, I just need is for Ally to agree to hang out with Austin a lot,but I know Ally why would she wanna hang out with a womanizer that's why I let Ally have more time with Austin to hang out so maybe Ally can realize Austin is not a bad guy and help me clear his name and Star records.I was siting in my office pondering over the situation when my secretary called

"Yes Martha" I asked

"Mr. Star you have a big notification on your Twitter account and the press wants to talk to you about it" my secretary replied, I sighed it must be about Austin I really don't wanna look but I have to see what trouble he got into this time.

"Thanks Martha I look at it right now" I muttered looking at my Twitter account to see that I've been tagged in a video,I clicked the video open and it was an hour-long footage of Austin and Ally with their friends.

_1 hour later_

I finished watching the video with a smile on my face you know Austin and Ally are really cute together if they dated it would clean up his reputation and give him the ability to start over, and by the fans comments I'm not the only one that wants them to date. I looked over my followers to see that Star records gain over three million in the past hour and a lot of press talking about how they want to see the new couple and Asking if they are dating, I turn in the the news to see Austin and Ally the top of the headlines.

**America bad boy changed from America sweet heart will they become America dynamic duo and take the world by storm**

Oh my god I looked over at my computer to see the caption and smiled, I can't believe this Ally just gave Star records a good name that was about to be tarnish because of Austin and gave the world a whole new view of Austin thanks to this video.I grabbed my phone and called Ally and told her to come down here with Austin now by the time they leave this office they will become a couple.

* * *

**Another chapter done you guys REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT **


	4. Talking to Jimmy & Clubs

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

We arrived at Star records and got quickly ushered into the office to find a smiling Jimmy looking at something on his computer, I looked around the room to see everyone confused faces, I bet they all thought that we were in trouble especially Austin.I walked over to Jimmy and hugged him and look at the computer

"Really you gained three million followers already just because of the video" I said taking a seat while everyone stood there dumbfounded, Jimmy smiled at me then looked at the others

"Did they know about the video I mean there in it and yes I did actually and it's all thanks to you Ally you literally saved Star records when he was ruining it" Jimmy replied pointing at Austin who was looking down.

"It's okay Austie everyone makes mistakes" I muttered gently and he looked up at me and a small smile crawled on to his face, I looked back to Jimmy who was looking back and forth between me and Austin.

"Even though everyone makes mistakes he made a lot and even though I want to drop him even after talking to his manager but since you posted this video you gave me a reason to give him a Ally" Jimmy said turning on his Tv. I looked at the news to see a picture of me on Austin lap smiling with a caption below it

**America bad boy changed by America sweet heart will they become America dynamic duo and take the world by storm**

I read the caption over and over again do they really think me and Austin are a couple, I looked over to Jimmy and he had a devious glint in his eye I'd groan suddenly remembering saying that I'll help as much as I can with his situation with Austin.

"Jimmy please don't tell me your going to make us -" I started saying when I was cut off by Nolan

"Wait can you guys back track a little I'm confused how could they get a picture of Austin and Ally like that and what did you mean she saved and Austin not the talk we had earlier"

"Well the press got this picture cause Ally took a video of you guys playing games and I'm guessing she post it without telling you guys even though you should have notifications all you guys are tagged in the post" Jimmy said simply

"Okay that explains my first question but what about my second question how did Ally save Austin and not me" Nolan asked slightly less confusion in his voice

Jimmy looked at me as if asking if I wanna tell them or if he should, I nodded for him to tell them while I thought about my question I was going to ask Jimmy before I was rudely interrupted. Jimmy pressed something on his computer and the video post popped up on the Tv screen

"You see Ally caption is what my saved ass and especially Austin's, the whole world see's that Star record recording artist are lively, fun, and energetic people and since America sweet heart said that Austin was a nice guy everyone is changing their opinion of Austin"

I looked behind me to see everyone was staring back and forth between me and the Tv, I cringed slightly in my seat and looked over to Austin who looked at me awe struck .

"What" I asked suddenly feeling nervous from all the staring when Dez suddenly spoke up and turned to look at Austin

"Dude if I were you I would start kissing the ground she walks on do you see those comments they all think you were probably going through a bad time and made some bad decisions then Ally came in to your life and saved you"

"Dez is certainly right, I never thought I say that but she saved Austin and also saved me too, so is there anything I could do for you Ally to say thank you" Jimmy asked, I was thinking about what could I want when Trish spoke up behind me

"She wants a ten percent raise and knowing Ally she wants to donate money to some organization don't you Ally" Trish said rolling her eyes but she had a soft smile on her face, I stick my tongue out at her then remembered a month ago I got a call from my old high school saying that the arts program were in a desperate need of money and of course I donated but it wasn't enough. I whipped out my phone and logged into my Twitter account and started my tweet

_Me and the best music owner in the business, Jimmy Star just came up with a great idea. I recently got a call from my old high school telling me that there in a desperate need of money for the Arts programs so Jimmy along with me and Austin are donating ten thousand dollars each to my old school but that's not all. We came up with this great idea where all three of us donate money to music schools in desperate need of money for the Arts learn more information in live video feed in five minutes_.

I tagged Jimmy and Austin in the tweet and pressed send, I looked back to Jimmy who was waiting for me to finish typing to tell him what I wanted when his computer notification went off and he read my tweet. Jimmy looked at me and smiled

"That's what you want Ally plus the raise then you got it, you Ally Dawson just gave me even more publicity and your starting to make Austin sound like an angel now hurry up and set up for the live video feed" Jimmy said picking up his phone calling Martha to set up appointments for tomorrow with the press.I picked up my gym bag and pulled out my computer and started to set up.

"Okay confused people over here what is going on" Trish asked grabbing my phone and looking at my tweet and then I heard murmurs going through the room

"Oh my gosh Austin you owe her big check out your Twitter account everyone is starting to love you again from her tweet she just sent out" Nolan said looking at Austin, I finished what I was doing and smiled at every one in the room to see them all looking at me. My smile faltered a bit, why do the keep staring at me

"Oh my pickles can I help you guys with something cause the staring is getting really creepy" I muttered standing up and putting my hands on my waist

Everyone in the room started chuckling and Austin came over and put his hands on my waist

"Thanks so much Alls you're the best and were only staring at you cause you have such a pure heart,so let's get this live video feed over with" he replied softly before kissing me gently on the cheek, I blushed deep red when Jimmy coughed behind us. I turned around my back facing Austin as his hands were still wrapped around my waist

"By the way you guys are dating now and your going to announce it in some public way in couple of days and Austin, I don't care what you think you dig yourself a big hole and Ally helping you patch it so only she has a say if she's okay with it. So what's it going to be Ally can you help Austin out and be his fake girlfriend"

* * *

_Austin P.O.V_

Right now I'm in a club thinking about everything that happened in my meeting with Jimmy, thanks to Ally the world is starting to think positive about me and also thanks to her tweets and live what I'm mostly grateful for is that she agreed to be my fake girlfriend which I thought she would have said no to since she could do so much better than me, I mean Ally really beautiful and has a kind heart and I would do anything to protect to her which is really weird since I just met her today but I know I probably can't have her. I downed my drink and ask the bartender for another one when I saw this sexy blonde calling me over for some play time, I sighed what should I do I can't get in trouble since my name is starting to get fixed thanks to Ally but that girl in that little black dress is so tempting. The blonde girl started moving her hips sexily while giving me the '_Come here and_ fuck' look and I felt suddenly turn on, but not as turn on as Ally can make me but turned on, I dropped my glass and started walking towards the girl when I'm suddenly dragged out off the club by the collar by some brunette girl. I have a feeling that I'm going to be in so much TROUBLE

* * *

**4 CHAPTER IN TWO DAYS IS AMAZING REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY LINE**


	5. Second chances & Moving in

_Austin P.O.V_

* * *

We were outside the club now and this girl was still dragging me I wonder who the chick is I mean she just come out of nowhere and pulls me out of the club, I look around to make sure there were no paparazzi so at least I don't get in trouble with Ally. I looked back to the girl to see her dragging me to a pink with black strips Camaro

"Baby as mush as I like feisty girls can I at least know your name beautiful" I asked as she tossed me in the passenger side of the car and came around and slipped into the driver side

"Your that drunk Austin I don't even know why I try with you or Jimmy" the mysterious brunette says as she starts speeding down the highway, I looked over the brunette slowly and something in my mind is telling me that I'm gonna be in more trouble when I thought I was probably getting kidnapped from a girl that wants a good time

"Um ... do I know you" I asked cautiously as the mysterious beauty started laughing before she made a hard turn that made me hit my head against my against the window

"OW" I yelled, who the hell is this girl and does she know who I am, I'm Austin Moon I do not deserve to be treated this way

"I'm sorry did I hurt my _boyfriend_" the girl said as we came to a red light, boyfriend what the hell last time I check I was not in a relationship ... SHIT I am in so much trouble.

"Ally" I whispered

Ally turned to look at me disappointment shining through her eyes, she was about to say something when the light turned green and she sped away until we got to Star records. I felt my eyes widen oh no why are we at Star records what is Jimmy going to do to me, my name is just starting get better thanks to Ally I really can't afford to mess up but of course me being a dumb ass I messed anyway. Ally got out of the car and dragged me by the collar to Jimmy office, I put my head down once we got in to the office waiting for Jimmy to say that he's firing me from Star records.

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

I can't believe Austin would go to a club does he not realize going to a club is what got him in all this trouble in the first place, UGH I swear why does he have to be such a dumb ass and to think I was actually starting to like Austin more than a friend even though we just met today but still he just so cute and sensitive and his eyes just make you wanna mel- ALLY FOCUS HERE he just a low life womanizer. We got into Jimmy office and I started pacing nervously while Austin just keep his head down, I turned to look at Jimmy who was red faced ready to explode damn it looks I'm going to have to be the calm one in this situation but when we get home I am so yelling at him and that's a promise.

"Austin why did you go to the club I thought we agreed for me to be your girlfriend you need to put your womanizer ways behind you" I asked calmly

"YEAH AUSTIN WHY DID YOU GO, AND DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOUR IN WITH ME I SHOULD FIRE YOU RIGHT NOW" Jimmy yelled making me jump and Austin wince. Austin lifted up his face and regret flashed in his eyes.

"Jimmy calm down a little I did get Austin out of there in time before he got some girl to have sex with and thanks for the tip for following him by the way"

"Your welcome Ally and No I am not gonna calm down Austin gave me a lot of bad publicity and when you come in and save his ass and mine he decides to go out and do more stuff which almost got him fired in the first place" Jimmy seethed shooting death glares at Austin

"So what are you gonna do to me" Austin asked quietly for the first time since we got in this room,I looked at Jimmy but he was staring at Austin

"Austin you no longer"

"Live in your apartment" I said cutting Jimmy off, both looked at me confusion in their eyes

"What" they both said in unison

"I said you no longer live in your apartment Austin cause me and you are moving in together so I can keep and my eye on you so you don't fuck up the second chance I'm about to give you" I replied before turning to Jimmy

"Jimmy please trust me you gotta give Austin another chance" I pleaded using my puppy dog eyes, Jimmy face soften a bit before it became hard again

"Why should I all he does is create trouble for this company"

"Even though that maybe true but think of this 'Star records recording artists Austin and Ally taking the world by storm'. With my help Jimmy I can make sure that happens I mean you saw what I did today for Austin and Star record with just two tweets, think about if we did concerts and interviews as a couple will take the world by storm and make Star records even more popular than it is" I promised, Jimmy looked thoughtful for a second before nodding his head

"Okay Ally you have a point there but you don't know when Austin can just got to a club like tonight"Jimmy stated

"Well duh but that's why me and him are moving in together so he'll hardly be able to go to a club without me knowing and if were away from each other for some reason I will be calling his phone and I'm pretty sure he'll answer I don't think he wants to lose his contract" I muttered

"I don't I just made a stupid mistake I'm sorry Jimmy and especially to you Ally when all you do is help me" Austin said regret laced deep in his voice, my heart melted for a second when I remembered he was still gonna get yelled at from me.

"Fine Ally I'll give him another chance but you better help him clean up his act or not only does Austin get fired from Star records you do to" Jimmy said before security walked us out. Great now I gotta watch Austin even more so he doesn't screw up before I get fired, I sighed and got back into my car and drove me and Austin to my apartment.

"Your staying with me until we can find a place the guest suite is down that hallway and some of your clothes is in there and before you ask I got Dez to drop it off" I said before he could ask questions and walked into my room and lay on my bed and fell asleep thinking about what I'm gonna do about Austin.

* * *

_Austin P.O.V_

_Me and Ally where on a date both leaning in to kiss each other and I was getting giddy with anticipation, I was about to close the space when she whispered _

_"Austin wake up" she said sending shivers __throughout my body, huh why would she say 'wake up' aren't I already up , I was about to lean in again when she whispered _

_"Austin wake up"_

"Austin wake up I made pancakes" Ally whispered in my ear making me shiver, I open my eyes to Ally right in front of me, I looked around a bit to see I was in an unfamiliar room. I looked at Ally again about to ask how did I get here when memories of yesterday flooded back into my mind,I looked at Ally again confused why would she save me.

"I don't know why I saved you yesterday if that's what your thinking but I think maybe I see that you're not a bad guy as everyone makes you out to be and trust me I want to yell at you for being stupid but I realize that yelling won't solve the situation so here eat I gotta show you something on my laptop" Ally said shoving a tray of pancakes in front of me shaped as microphone and music notes with a two Tylenol and a cup of milk. I watched Ally get up to see her wearing a blue hoodie with jeans shorts and Uggs, I looked back at my food and started scarfing it down and I felt like I was in heaven Ally's pancakes taste so amazing.

"Ally do you know your pancakes taste amazing" I said as she walked back into the room, she sat down beside me and smiled

"Thanks Austin now look there penthouse apartment just a few blocks away from here and I called the realtor and he said that we can go check out the apartment today so can we please check it out Austin" Ally said looking at me with the cutest puppy dog eyes I ever seen. My face softened by her expression awe that's the cutest thing I ever seen

"Sure Alls let me change and we can go" I muttered softly, Ally face broke out in happiness and she jumped on my lap wrapping her arms around my neck

"Thanks Austin now where's your phone" she asked, I pointed to the beside table and she took my phone and unlocked it and took a picture of us and pressed some buttons then she called herself and then pressed some buttons on her phone again before she took a another picture of us.

"There now you have my number and I have yours so now get dressed and take your Tylenol" Ally said putting my phone and hopping off my lap and going into the other room.I chuckled and took my Tylenol and slipped on some black sweats, blue tank top and all-stars, I grabbed my sunglasses and left the room.I looked around to see kitchen on my left and on my right a family room, I walked down a hallway to see Ally talking on the phone

"Yes were going to be there in twenty minutes" I watched Ally say a few more words into the phone as I looked around her room, Ally walls were blue with back music notes on them and there were instruments placed neatly in a corner of the room

"You like the room" Ally asked grabbing her key's and my hand and leading me out the apartment

"Yeah it's cute just like your car" I said as we neared toward her car

"Thanks so I talked to Jimmy he said that you didn't have anything to do today beside an audition so for the most of the day your going to be hanging out with your girlfriend" she replied, I nodded my head and stared out the window.

Me and Ally were mostly silent for entire car ride, but it wasn't awkward silence which was surprising since I just met Ally yesterday but instead I felt very comfortable while I was thinking over what Ally did for me yesterday. We got to the apartment in ten minutes and we got out of the car and started walking hand in hand with each other, once we got outside of the building I stopped Ally. She looked at me confused as to why I would stop her

"Ally before we go inside I really need to thank you for helping me out when it seems like everyone wanted to give up on me" I whispered as I looked down, I felt Ally hand lift my chin as she leaned up and brought her face to mine.

* * *

**Another chapter you guys know what to do review please**

**DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY LINE**


	6. Kisses & Question

_Austin P.O.V_

* * *

Ally lips brushed against mine and I felt sparks shoot throughout my body which made me shiver, Ally was going to pull away when I pushed her up against the wall and attacked her lips. Ally gasped in surprise and I used that to my advantage and slipped my tongue in her mouth and slowly touched Ally tongue and I felt more sparks shoot through us that made my knees go week, I felt Ally moan and grab my shirt and pulled me closer when we heard someone clear their throat. I pulled away from Ally and looked to my left to find a tall blonde woman who had bright green and looked to be in her early twenties.

"Hi I'm Sarah I'm going to be showing you the apartment so when your ready I'll be inside" Sarah said before turning around into the house, my eyes slowly scanned her body and my eyes locked on her ass that was showing in her extremely short mini skirt. I was about to walk in the house when suddenly I'm pulled back to see an angry Ally

"What's wrong I thought you wanted to check out the apartment" I asked

" I do but look, Austin I'm really trying to give you the benefit of the doubt but you keep proving me wrong, I mean how could you just kiss me like that and then stare at our realtor with the 'I want to fuck you bad look'. All I am trying to do is help you and you're not making this easy for me" Ally replied before she stormed into the house, I sighed and followed behind her. I can't believe I just did that Ally right all she's doing is trying to help me and I'm barely cooperating and when I do I fuck it up the next second, ugh why do I have to be such a screw up I really need to think of a way to get Ally to forgive cause I think saying sorry is not gonna help this time.

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

I reached up and brushed my lips against Austin and a warm feeling spread throughout my whole body, I was about to lean away when Austin suddenly pushed me up against the wall and started attacking my lips. I gasped in surprise and Austin tongue lightly touched mine and that's when I lost it and couldn't control the moan I let out.I grabbed Austin and pulled him closer when someone cleared their throat, I opened my eyes slowly to find Austin staring at our realtor with lounging. I felt my body heat up with rage and jealously that asshole did he seriously just kissed me like that and stare at another girl the next minute with the I wanna fuck you look, he tried to walk away but I had to have a little talk with him first like how I'm putting everything on the line for him including my career and he wants to be a womanizer after everything that went down yesterday. After talking to Austin I walked inside and the realtor started showing us around and I fell in love with the place, it was basically like a house it had three floors and was five thousand square-feet. By the end of the tour I was jumping up and down for joy by how cool this place is, I turn to Austin and I couldn't help glaring

"Austin I like this place and I wanna buy it what about you" I asked

"Yeah Ally it's cool let's get it"he replied,I nodded my head and went to find Sarah

Once we finished signing the papers, I texted Trish that I was on my way and would explain everything that happened last night with Jimmy and Austin after the concert, the car ride was silent but not uncomfortable as we neared the arena, I took the back entrance and me and Austin were led by security to my dressing room. I opened up my dressing room to find Trish watching something on the Tv, I walked over to see what was going on and it was a headline about Austin in the club.

**America bad boy seems to have a good heart to donate and he seems to may have stolen the heart of America sweet heart or is it just an act to crush her heart. Just yesterday the star was caught going out to the club and was doing some mindless flirting and almost took a girl home when he suddenly fled the place.**

The reporter said while Trish turned to look at us her business face on

"Someone Explain to me what's going out" she asked calmly

"Well after we left I gotta a call from Jimmy saying that I should follow Austin just in case so I did and once I got there he was about to take a blonde home with him so I pulled him out of the club and we went to Jimmy's. Austin almost got fired but, I saved him by telling Jimmy that were moving in together so he can't do something like that again but Jimmy said if Austin mess up one more time me and him are fired from Star records" I explain while getting my clothes for the concert

"Okay well that explain's the headline WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU COULD GET FIRED FROM STAR RECORDS" Trish yelled making me and Austin jump, I sighed and nodded my head. Trish eyes widen to the size of dinner plates before she started pacing while cursing in spanish while sending us occasional death glares.

"Do you know what she's saying Ally" Austin whispered in my ear making me shiver

"Nope but she's from the death glares she shooting at us she's probably cursing us out" I muttered while I went into the bathroom to change only to hear Trish start to scream at us again

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT I'M CURSING YOU GUYS OUT, I MEAN ALLY ARE YOU THAT STUPID I GET HELPING OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE CAUSE YOU HAD TOO BUT HE WAS ABOUT TO GET FIRED AND YOU HAD TO HELP NOW YOUR CAREER ON THE LINE LIKE HIM"

I finish changing and walked out to see Trish cornering Austin against a wall with a pillow

"I mean Ally why would you help him what if he fucks up again or hurt your feelings which I'm pretty sure he did one or the other cause you guys are acting distant with each other" Trish said pounding Austin with a pillow, I burst out laughing at the sight and took some pictures before grabbing the pillow out of her hands.

"He did hurt me but, I can't let some one I care about lose what's probably the most important thing to them" I replied starting to do my hair and make up when I heard Trish sigh.

"Fine Ally if you care about him then I'll give him a chance, but if he hurts you again and makes you lose your record deal I get to beat him up deal" Trish said, I chuckled softly at my best friend but agreed which made Austin yelp and hide behind me which caused me to laugh harder

"Well since that's cleared up I'm going to make sure everything ready Ally" Trish replied exiting the room, I looked over to Austin who had fear written all over his face

"She scares the pickles out of you huh" I said walking over to couch and started strumming my guitar

"Yeah she kinda does but anyway ... umm Alls can I ask you a question"

"Sure Austie"

"Well when Trish asked why'd you help me a second time and put your career on the line you said you care about me I was just wondering why do you care about me" I heard him ask, I stopped playing and looked over to Austin hmm why do I care about Austin I really don't it's because I see something in him that people don't or I could like him ...

"I don't know I just do and plus I believe everyone deserves a second chance" I said strumming again when suddenly the guitar was pulled out of my hands, I looked over to Austin who was smiling softly

"Well if you believe in second chances I want to make it up to you for what I did this morning" he asked giving me the puppy dog face, my heart melted at the cuteness

"You know your so cute when you do that" I cooed before I started to blush a six shades of red realizing what I just said, I heard Austin laugh and I looked up to see him smiling

"And your cute when you blush" he said kissing my check which made me blush even more

"Anyway how do you want to make it up to me" I asked hoping to distract him

"Oh yeah, Ally will you go on a date with me"

* * *

**Well there another chapter I would really love it if you guys REVIEW THAT WOULD BE AWESOME**

**Anyway do not own anything but the plot**


	7. Pranks & Six-packs

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

My eyes widen in shock did Austin just say that we should go on a date, wait does he mean a friend date or a date ugh I'm so confused, I still don't know how I feel about him what am I'm going to do sometimes Austin can be really sweet and innocent but other times he can show me why people call him a womanizer and I don't want to get hurt and lose my career.

"Um Austin .. I don't know" I whispered nervously looking everywhere in the room but Austin

"Come on Ally you said everyone deserves a second chance and I wanna prove to you that I'm worth it, please go on a date with me" Austin said cupping my face and pulling me towards him so I could look at his face. I looked Austin in the eyes and got lost in them, oh what the heck why don't I give him the benefit of the doubt I mean he can't hurt me that bad can he.

"Fine Austin I'll go on a date with you but it better be awesome" I replied, I watched as Austin face lit up like he was just handed a plate of pancakes

"Thanks Alls and of course it's going to be awesome and I know a perfect way to make it awesome starting now" Austin said as he picked me up and put me in his lap so I was straddling him, I blushed but decided to play along with his act

"Really well what do you have in mind" I whispered against his lips while I discreetly got something from the table behind him, I watched Austin eyes darken as he reached and capture my lips attacking them roughly. I felt Austin hands move up and down my thighs as I melted in the kiss,I swear every time when we kiss I feel sparks, I gently opened my mouth and I felt Austin tongue start battling with mine for dominance. I was about to lose when the door of my dressing room opened and Trish walked through the door with Dez and Nolan.

"Ew guys get a room" Trish said while fake throwing up, I rolled my eyes and got off Austin and walked up to Trish and handed her the two cans of silly string and whispered in her ear.

"When we leave spray them" I said quickly before Dez could lean in and hear what we were saying, I backed away from Trish who nodded her head and looked back at the boys with a devious smirk

"Um Ally I wanted to tell you show starts in ten minutes but I gotta show you something real quick and then we can come back and show the boys"Trish muttered, I looked at Trish and raised my eyebrow

"Um okay we'll be right back you guys" I said as Trish pulled me out of the room, once we turned the corner I stopped Trish

"What happened to the plan we were supposed to spray them" I asked her who just kept smiling at me evilly

"Ally trust me we are gonna spray them I'm just going to add a little something to your plan so come on" Trish said pulling me again

* * *

_Austin P.O.V_

Me, Nolan, and Dez were sitting on the couch after I finish explaining to them what Ally did for me yesterday and how I messed up this morning and how I plan to make it up to her during our date.

"Damn she did all that for you" Dez asked and I just nodded my head when Nolan spoke up

"And you sure she's not gonna do something to get you back, I mean I know I believe in second chances but I would still yell at them for fucking up that bad. Are you sure that she's not going get revenge on you"

I turn to look at Nolan, he's kinda got a point I mean Ally did nothing to me just made me move in with her but that's not a bad thing it's actually a very good thing especially if I accidentally walk into Ally room after she's done taking a shower. I started to get hard at the thought of a naked Ally when the door opened and Trish looked at us with a devious grin

"Um you guys Ally need your help, something about taking a video to help Austin gain some good publicity" she said before she disappeared from the doorway, Me, Nolan and Dez got up and walked in the hallway to find the girls smiling at us and holding something behind their backs. I looked over to the other guys confused about what's going on but they looked confused too.

"Um what do you guys need help with" I asked feeling suddenly scared

"Austie remember when you said you knew a way to make our date later today awesome by starting right know" she asked sweetly totally ignoring my question

"Yeah" I replied cautiously

"Well I know a way to make it better so can you guys come here" she muttered, I looked at the boys and got confused even more how can Nolan and Dez make our date better. They looked at me and shrugged their shoulders and started walking, I looked back at Ally and Trish as I caught up to the guys only to hear a trigger alarm.I looked back at the guys who were frozen in shock and I was about to move when about five gallons of ice-cold water drenched us, okay maybe Ally did want to get revenge. Once the water stopped I thought the prank was over until I noticed Cassidy holding two buckets one filled with a green substance and the other one really sparkly

"Cassidy what's in the buckets" I heard Nolan say before we were hit with the one with the green substance, I was about to run away when Ally and Trish sprayed our faces with silly string blocking my eyes. I pulled away silly string from my face when I was pelted with sparkles, I looked at the girls who was laughing on controllably on the floor while trying to take pictures on their phones.I looked at the other guys and smiled

"That was a good way to tech me not to do something stupid but now I think all of us guys wants a bear hug from you girls"I said walking toward Ally who suddenly stopped laughing and widen her eyes

"Um I'm good look at the time I have to perform and I need Cassidy and Trish" she replied grabbing her friends hands and pulling them up before she ran down the hallway with them following her, I looked over to Nolan who still was shocked that happen.

"Come on Nolan let's go clean up in her dressing room" I said snapping my friend out of shock, we went inside the dressing room to see Dez standing in front of the mirror posing, me and Nolan looked at each other before Nolan asked

"Dez what are you doing"

"Guys be honest ... do you think the sparkles highlight my complexion" he asked us, I ignored his question and went to the bathroom to take a shower where I found a note tapped on a bunch of clothes.

_Dear Austin,_

_Me, Trish, and Cassidy got you guys the sweatpants and hoodie if you guys wanted to wear something non __sparkly while you wait for us to finish performing their shower gel under the sink and shoes in the boxes behind you.I hope with the little prank I did you realize not to mess with me again and don't worry I'll make it up to you, also in forty minuets someone is delivering your guys favorite food and NO Austin there won't be pancakes_

_ L__ove Alls ;)_

I read the note and grabbed the shower gel from under the sink and started the shower, I wonder how Ally going to make it up to me

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

"Thank you Los Angeles you guys rock and have a good night" I smiled at the crowd one more time as the crowd erupted in applause and went back stage to see Trish who still looking at the picture of the guys covered in sparkles, goo, and silly string.

"I swear this is going to be my new wallpaper" Trish said as she giggled, I rolled my eyes as Cassidy came over to us

"Let me guess she still looking at the picture" Cassidy asked while she let out a giggle, I nodded my head and went to the other dressing room Trish got for me since my original one would have sparkles all over the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes as I remember Austin shocked face I mean I can't believe he didn't think I wasn't going to get him back for crying out loud he stared at a girls ass after he kissed me ugh boys.I finish my shower and slipped on shorts that only cover my butt, a pink tank top and a hoodie and my Uggs, I walked out of my room to see Trish wasn't laughing anymore but looking at the Tv. I walked up behind her to see Jimmy telling the press Austin isn't putting up an act to fool America and that he actually changed, I sighed and turn off the Tv and grabbed Trish hand and walked out of the room.I'm pretty sure Jimmy going to call us down to his office on how we plan to fool America

"Where we are you guys going" We heard Cassidy asked

"To see the guys" we said in unison as walked down the hallway Cassidy catched up to us, I opened the door to the dressing room and my jaw drop as I looked at the guys. They were all shirtless and very ripped including Dez and Austin who had a six-pack

"Damn they are so sexy" I said and the other girls replied with mumbled words of agreement, all the guys looked up from the Tv and smirked at us

"You like what you see" the asked in unison

"Fuck yes" all of us girls said at the same time before we walked into the room and started straddling the guys we like

* * *

**There Another chapter you guys no what to do REVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY LINE :D **


	8. Make outs & Costumes

_Trish P.O.V_

* * *

I can't believe what I just saw when me, Ally, and Cassidy walk into Ally other dressing room all the guys are shirtless but that's not what surprised me the most is that Dez had a six-pack. I mean a FREAKIN six-pack I had no idea what Dez was hiding underneath those colorful clothes he wears and I kinda want to know what else he's hiding. Don't tell anyone this but I may have a small crush on goofball over there and now he's making me really wet down there, I walked over to Dez and started straddling his lap as my hands roam his chest.

"Who knew Dez has a six-pack" I whispered in his ear seductively, I felt Dez shiver as he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him

"And I always knew you had a thing for me Trish just to afraid to admit it" Dez replied trailing heated kisses on my neck that made me even more wet than I was before

"Just kiss me freckles" I ask as Dez started kissing me along my collarbone as his hand slid slightly up my shirt and started to rub small circles in my skin,I let out a small moan and I felt Dez smirk while kissing up my neck again to my ear

"Beg for it" He replied which just made even more turned on than I ever been in my whole life. Who knew goofball over here can be so dominant and demanding and it's so hot but I do not beg for anyone they always beg for me.

"I don't beg" I moaned as Dez started biting down on my neck

"Then I guess you don't want me to kiss you" he said moving his mouth and hands off me and sitting back on the chair we were on with a smirk on his face, I sighed and put my hands on Dez shoulder and leaned in

"Dez can you please kiss me" I begged looking at his eyes filled with lust and passion, Dez looked down at my lips before he attacked mines with his soft ones. Dez lips were so soft and the tasted like cotton candy and they move in sync with mines as if we were one person, I slightly parted my lips and I felt Dez tongue trace little patterns in my mouth that made me moan out in pleasure.

* * *

_Cassidy P.O.V_

I was following Trish and Ally to see the guys when I saw the most wonderful thing three smoking hot guys SHIRTLESS I hope this is not a dream cause if it is, I do not want to wake up. I walked over to Nolan twisting my hips a little before climbing on to his lap as ground myself into him, I smirked as Nolan eyes fluttered closed and as he let out a groan. I leaned in and started kissing all over his four-pack and swirled my tongue around his navel

"Fuck Cassidy that feels so good don't stop" Nolan growled as he put his hands through my hair keeping my head in place, I smirked as I continued kiss him up and down his chest.

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

I was straddling Austin lap while I was kissing his neck, you have no idea how hot it is when you see the guy you may like shirtless with only sweats on and if they ESPECIALLY had a six pack. I moved my hands up into Austin hair and started to massage his scalp gently as I heard Austin groan I removed my lips from his neck and started biting in his earlobe, I felt Austin hand travel up and down the sides of my body before they rested on my butt. I moved my lips down Austin collarbone to his VERY sexy six pack where I left light kisses

"Fuck Ally don't be a tease" Austin whispered, I smirked as I moved my mouth off Austin chest and looked him in the eye as I grounded my hips in to him

"I so happen to like being a tease" I said as I watched Austin eyes darken even more with lust, Austin was about to capture my lips but I moved in the last-minute so he could only kiss my cheek. I leaned my head into Austin neck started to kiss him roughly for a while before I leaned away and looked him in the eyes again

"Do you want to know what I also like" I whispered as I did small rough circular motion into Austin, I watched as Austin eyes rolled back into his head before I lean in close to his lips

"I also like it rough" I said seductively before crashing my lips to his and then pulling away with a smirk on my face knowing that I got all the control over Austin

"Fuck Ally what happened to you being America Sweet heart" Austin moaned out as I started to grind faster into him, I smiled and bite my lips when he opened his eyes

"I am still America sweet heart but when it comes to sex I like to be _naughty_" I replied as my hand started scratch up and down Austin chest, I felt Austin dick get harder against my thigh and I smirked as I started to grind down against him instead of circular motion. Austin eyes turned black as he flipped us over on the couch before he attacked my lips roughly biting down on my lower lip asking for entrance but I admittedly denied him and started sucking on his lower lip. Austin groaned out and in pleasure and started to meet my grinds halfway which made me moan out in pleasure too, Austin used that to his advantage and slipped his tongue in my mouth. Our tongue where battling with each other for dominance and I was winning but Austin kept trying when we heard a knock on the door, there was a chorus of cursing going around the room from all the guys while the girls just smirked. I pushed Austin off me and got up and fixed myself and put my hair in a pony tail and went to answer the door, I opened the door to find Jimmy there.

"Uh hi Jimmy how you doing" I asked a bit startled Jimmy barely ever comes to my concerts he always to busy

"Hey Ally I'm good I just need to talk to you and Austin for a second " Jimmy said as I opened the door wider to the room for him

I looked back at Austin who was shocked that Jimmy was here as he tried to hide his boner, I walked back over to him and sat down on his lap as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey Jimmy what brings you here today" Austin asked as Jimmy stared at me in Austin lap with an amused expression

"Well I wanted to invite you guys to my Halloween party I'm throwing tomorrow and to tell you that I want you guys to do a duet" Jimmy replied

"Thanks Jimmy we can't wait to go - WAIT did you say that me and Austin have to do a duet" I asked and Jimmy just nodded his head, Is this man crazy a duet I mean I think I have many duets in my song book but I would have to teach Austin by today then get a costume before the store closes.

"Is that a problem" Jimmy asked his expression changing

"No not a problem at all" I responded quickly

"Good so they're going to be paparazzi their outside of the venue I'm renting and there probably going to ask about the song and your guys relationship, but I don't want you to tell them you guys are dating, I want to make it a huge public event where mostly everyone can see and I'm leaving up to Nolan and Trish to figure out how to plan it. Don't disappoint me both your career are on the line" Jimmy said before he walked out of the room. I looked around the room to meet nervous and anxious faces I got off Austin and walked to my dance bag and looked through it until found my book, and started searching through the duets until I found an upbeat one that me and Austin can use. I walked back over to Austin and handed him the book

"Read it and learn it were going to drive down to party city and get our costumes then when we get home I play the melody so you can hear how it sounds with lyrics and if you read anything else in that book beside that song I will hurt you so let's go" I said pulling him up and towards the door

"Guys we'll see you later" I called over my shoulder for me and Austin as we exited the room

_2 hours later_

We finally got back from the store and were practicing the song together and we almost got it down but now were taking a break and working on some dance moves. I was thinking about our costume that me and Austin are going to wear, since were a couple we decide to dress matching and Austin wanted us to be a principal and school girl and all the costumes they had were really sexy. But I settled on a one that was a corset with a pleated skirt attached to it, and came with stockings and hair ties and I bought the cutest nerd glasses to go with them. I wonder how Austin going to react once he see's me in it. Me Trish and Cassidy have a pool going on the guys cause they also decided to go as something sexy too, Trish is going as a Devil and Cassidy is going as a Bunny. So we have bets on how long the guys are gonna stare at us when they see us Trish says five minutes, Cassidy says ten and I say fifteen, me and Austin decided to take a break from dancing so we can relax and watch a movie but all I can think about is how Austin will react when he see's me in my costume.

* * *

**Another chapter done YEAH HIGH FIVES TO EVERYONE, so of course Austin decides that Ally and him should go as principal and school girl**

**Anyway please REVIEW, I love your guys comments and tell me who you think is going to win the bet Ally, Cassidy, or Trish **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE BUT THE STORYLINE :D**


	9. Relationships & Naughty school girls

_Austin P.O.V_

* * *

The movie credits were coming on and I looked down to find Ally asleep on my shoulder she looked so cute and peaceful, I moved a curl of her hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her forehead. I picked Ally up bridal style and walked her to her room but as I placed her in the bed she stirred and grab a hold of my shirt, I tried pulling her hands off my shirt but damn this girl has a grip, I sighed and laid down next to her. Ally snuggled in to my neck and wrapped her hands around my waist, I smiled down at Ally and wrapped my hands around her as I drift off into sleep thinking how right this feels being next to Ally.

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

I woke up really comfortable and snuggled deep into the bed to realize that someone else was in my bed with me, I turned around and saw Austin sleeping peacefully next to me, I smiled and lightly kissed Austin on his lips and immediately got a response back. I giggled and pushed Austin away and got off from the bed only for Austin to pull me back with me on top off him, I grind my hips against Austin and I heard him growl out while attack his neck. I bite down on his roughly neck and then lightly traced the spot over with my tongue and brought my mouth to his ear.

"How about if I have so much fun during our date we can finish this when I'm in my _naughty _school girl costume" I said seductively and got off Austin again and walked into the kitchen to start making breakfast. I heard Austin groan out and I chuckled as I got all the ingredients to make pancakes, I was trying to reach for the flour when I realized it was on the top shelf.

"Austie can you come here" I asked I saw Austin walk out of the room while removing his shirt and my jaw dropped, Austin smiled at me while ruffling up his hair. Oh my god he looks so fucking hot only if I could lick those abs now, I felt myself getting more wet down there as I was thinking of things I could lick off Austin abs when I finally noticed he was waving his hands in front of my face. I looked at Austin who was smirking

"You like what you see" Austin said, I rolled my eyes as I continue to look him up and down, I can't believe how Austin is making me feel I never felt this way about other guys before but I still don't know if I can trust him, he could still hurt m and make me lose my career, I looked at him and smirked

"I like it better if you weren't wearing pants" I said trying to reach for the flour again, after a minute of trying and failing I felt Austin come up behind me and get it

"Here you go shorty" he whispered seductively in my ear, I turn around to respond to see that Austin was only in his boxer before I could say anything, Austin kissed me fiercely on my mouth then moved down to my neck, I let out a moan and I felt him smirk while kissing me. Austin trail of kisses moved up all the way to my earlobe where he bit down roughly causing me to yelp in pain and pleasure. Austin moved his mouth away from my body and I groan and try to bring his mouth back to my skin

"Stop being a tease" I said while roaming my hands up and down his body, Austin chuckled before he looked at me with his hazel brown lust covered eyes

"I so happen to like being a tease" he said coping my words from yesterday and left, I stayed in shock for a second before I continue to get breakfast ready

_3 hours later _

Me and Austin just finished rehearsing for our performance later today and now we were both getting ready for our date, I was looking through my closet looking for the perfect outfit. Austin told me I should wear something bright and not to wear heels so now I'm looking through my sundress I couldn't find any that stood out, I was about to give up until I noticed a yellow strapless sundress that goes all the way down to my feet. I tried it on and it looked really cute on me I paired it with white flats that had bows on them, I put on some nude makeup and flatten my hair so my blonde highlights could really stand out. I grabbed my keys and walked out of my room to see Austin waiting for me, he looked be up and down and smiled

"Beautiful and were matching" he said as he took my hand and led me to the door, I looked at Austin to see him wearing a yellow shirt and white pants with yellow converse, I giggled a little at the fact were matching. Austin opened the door for me and then closed it and got in the driver side

"You know you have a beautiful giggle" Austin said while taking one of my hands in his and using his free one to drive, I blushed and looked away and looked outside at the busy street

"So do you wanna tell me where were going Austie" I asked hopeful

"Nope it's a surprise your just gonna have to wait" he replied

"But hate surprises" I whined while pouting my lip, Austin glanced at me briefly and laughed

"I know Trish told me but your going to have to wait Alls"

"Fine"

The next twenty minutes me and Austin were listing to the music and joking around and to my surprise we like the same music even though were completely opposite people, Austin stopped the car and I looked around to see that we were on a hill, he helped me out of the car and put his hands over my eyes

"Austin what are you doing" I asked as I try to move his hands

"I told you it's a surprise so stop moving my hands and walk" he replied pushing me forward

"Okay but if I get hurt I'll kick your ass" I said moving forward cautiously, I heard Austin chuckle

"Yeah I'm sure a petite girl like you can kick my ass" he muttered

"Yeah a petite girl like me can kick your ass especially if she's a black belt in karate" I said and that made him stop laughing while I smiled

_Ten minutes later_

"Okay one more step and turn a little to the left... good perfect" Austin muttered removing his hands from my eyes to show me a small little meadow with flowers of all sorts everywhere and a small waterfall a couple a yards to the left, I gasped in surprise this place is so beautiful how does Austin know a place like this.

"I found it one day when I was really stressed out with getting stuff done for my second album, and I found this place and I always go here when I'm stressed out" Austin said pulling my hand to a blanket that was centered in the middle of the meadow, I sat down on the blanket and looked at the clear blue skies then back at Austin who was staring at me.

"This place is really beautiful" I whispered looking at the sky again, I felt Austin hand cup my cheek and he brought my face to his

"This place is nothing compared to your beauty" Austin said looking me in the eyes with compassion and something else I couldn't name, I blushed and look down at his lips then back at his eyes and lean in. I saw Austin lean in before my eyes fluttered close as Austin lips touch mine, I felt sparks when our lips touched that made feel like I was on cloud nine, I softly bite down on Austin lower lip asking for entrance and admittedly got access. Me and Austin tongues played with each other for a while until we broke the kiss for oxygen purposes, we looked at each other while breathing heavily when Austin dug into his pocket and pulled out a square box.

"Ally I'm really thankful for everything you're doing to help save my career and even though I messed up you still stuck by my side and helped me out, you make me feel like I could be worth something when everyone see's me as a no good womanizer. And even though I am you make me feel I want to be better than that so I want to give you this necklace to say thank you for making me feel special and to also to say I like you and I want you to be my girlfriend" Austin said while opening up the box to reveal a silver treble/bass clef heart necklace, I gasped in surprise by how beautiful it is, I looked at Austin before I kissed him fiercely but also compassionately. I always thought I might like Austin but being here with him now made me realize my heart was yearning to have him but I was always to scared to look at those feelings cause I'm afraid he'll hurt me, but sometimes you have to take chances in life and I want to take a chance on Austin. I pulled away and saw Austin smiling

"So can I take that as a yes" he asked, I giggled and nodded my head and kissed him passionately for a few more minutes and then pulled away

"Thanks for the necklace Austin it's beautiful" I said picking it up and putting it around my neck

"Your welcome baby girl, and as much fun as I'm having with my girlfriend ... I actually like saying girlfriend hmm haven't said that in a while anyway our friends are gonna be at our apartment in an hour so we have to hurry" Austin muttered standing up and brushed off his clothes before he helped me up

"Okay but promise me that we'll come back here one day" I replied, Austin chuckled and peck my lips

"I promise"

_1 hour and 30 minutes later_

I was talking about my date with Cassidy and Trish while we got changed into our costumes and I gotta say we were looking sexy Trish was in a red tight bodysuit that had a tail on her butt and she was putting on five-inch heels while Cassidy was in a black one piece bunny costume with a bunny ear headband and was also putting on five-inch heels. And I was waiting for the girls to finish, I was already wearing my naughty school girl costume and I had nerd glasses and a yardstick ruler and my hair was curled perfectly and put in two pig tails while I was wearing red lipstick and my eyes had a smoky eye shadow.

"And then he gave me this necklace " I said touching my treble/brass clef necklace

"Awe that was sweet" the girls said in unison

"I know so are you girls ready to lose this bet" I replied

"Actually I'm ready to be two-hundred dollars richer when you two lose" Trish replied

"Please you two know I'm going to win" Cassidy said posing in my mirror

"Please we'll see, Trish you got the music" I asked

"Yup right here"

Me and the girls walked out of the room, see while we were changing we though it would be fun if we do some sexy dance moves when for the guys to play with them a little for fun just so we could tease them. We all took our position and called out to the guys in our sexy voice, we heard voices come in the hallway and turned on the music and started dancing. The guys came out of the hallway and they stopped when the saw us, I giggled at bit and handed Trish the ruler which she used to smack me on the butt. We continue dancing for two more minutes then walked up sexily to the guys who snapped out of it and said a chorus of curse words, I laughed and walked up close to Austin to whisper in his ear

"I've been very _naughty _Mr. Principal are you gonna teach me a lesson" I said seductively before backing away a little so he could see my innocent expression

"Fuck ... I've heard you have been naughty and you deserve to be taught a lesson a couple of times tonight now give me that ruler and follow me young lady" Austin said while taking the ruler from me and slapping me in the butt, I giggled and walked outside so we could go to the party

"And when we get back you better behave unless you want to be able to walk tomorrow" Austin said while pulling us into the limo and putting me in his lap

"Yes Mr. Principal " I said while the other's got into the car

"Oh by the way you guys owe me a hundred-dollar each" Trish said getting in, I groaned and pulled out the money I reached over to hand Trish the money and I felt the dress rise up to show my panties that say 'Punish Me'. I felt Austin spank me again as he brought me back into my lap

"Fuck Alls you're not making this easy on me to not take you right here right _now,_ and trust me when we get home I'm gonna punish you so bad I'll make sure you won't be able to walk for the next week" Austin growled in my ear before attacking my neck

"Yes Mr. Principal" I said as I moan out ready to get this party over with so we could go home and I can be punished.

* * *

**That's it for now you guys we got Auslly in action and Trish won the bet and Ally embracing her naughty side a very bad school girl anyways I hope you guys like it, I wanted to combine sweet and saucy into the chapter and I hope I did and REVIEW ! I love hearing what you guys think**

**Oh yeah if you guys wanna know what Nolan and Dez where I'm going to tell you right now, so Nolan was fireman and Dez was a ninja**

**Don't own anything but the story line **


	10. Round 1 & Lucky

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

The party was great and are duet was perfect and we handle the press well without hinting that we could be in a relationship cause Trish and Nolan are still trying to figure out a special outstanding way to tell the world that were together, but now I'm running away from Austin cause I may have tease Austin a one or six-times at the party today. I was giggling uncontrollable as I ran into the apartment building as fast as I could, when I got inside I ran to the elevator and hurriedly closed the door as I saw Austin running at me holding out the ruler in an authoritative way. I laughed as the old lady in the elevator looked at me weird and mumbled 'slut' under her breath, geez old lady these day I can't dress up as a naughty school girl for Halloween without getting insulted. The old lady stepped out of the elevator and I hit the number twelve and waited patiently to get up to my floor, I really need to get our apartment fast I might be able to escape Austin in the limo but that was only cause our friends where there but I have no way to escape from Austin then. The elevator finally dinged and I stepped out to only be suddenly picked up fireman style from a very angry principal.

"Am I in trouble Principal Moon" I said seductively, I felt Austin spank me in the butt again and I moan out in pleasure

"Your god damn right you're in trouble, you seduce your principal then run away each time before I could grab you and fuck you into an oblivion" Austin said as he dropped me down in our apartment and pushed me up against the wall roughly and started attacking my neck, I moaned out and brought my hands up into his hair and massaged his scalp lightly.

"I'm sorry Principal Moon" I whispered innocently as my hands started to rip his shirt off the buttons falling to the floor as my hand traced every one of Austin abs, I felt Austin hands sneak under the dress as he ripped my under where off. I pushed Austin off me and pushed him into the wall and started to kiss and lick all over his abs, Austin groan out and smacked me in ass I moaned against Austin skin as my kisses started to trail up to Austin neck. I bite down roughly on one of Austin pressure point in his neck and felt him shiver, I jumped up on Austin grinding into him while Austin started walking us to his room. My hand traveled down to Austin belt when he dumped me on the bed and took off all his clothes and pounced on me.

"Your going to do what I say if you want to get fucked,do you understand" Austin said as he stuck three fingers in me roughly that made me whimper and at lost for words for a moment, Austin stuck another finger in me and started finger fucking me fast making me even more incapable for talking I moan out loudly and started meeting his thrusts.

"I said do you understand me" Austin said again as he stopped moving his fingers, I whimpered I was so close to cumming, I moved to cause a little friction with his fingers and that's when Austin pulled out of me and got off the bed and stood up and crossed his arms.

"I'm waiting" Austin said with mock authority, I quirked and a brow at Austin and stuck in four fingers into my pussy and rubbed my clit with my thumb, I moan out in pleasure while looking at Austin the whole time. I saw Austin lust covered eyes stare at my finger as if lost in a trance, I fucked my self harder and finally brought me over the edge

"Austin ... fuck " I moaned out as I sped up on my fingers trying to make my orgasm last longer, once my orgasm finish I took my fingers out and brought them to my mouth and started to suck on them

"Mmm I taste so good" I said seductively never breaking eye contact with Austin, I smirked as I watched Austin eyes rolled into the back of his head before he pounced back on my and kissed my lips fiercely before he ducked down and I felt his mouth attacked my clit.

"AUSTIN" I screamed out as he bit down on my clit roughly making me have another orgasm, I felt Austin tongue start to suck up all of my juices I whimper under his touch bringing me more into Austin face. I felt Austin tongue shoot roughly inside me as he started to tongue fuck me, I grind my hips lightly into Austin tongue loving the way Austin tongue curled inside like he knew perfectly how to touch me. I felt Austin shove two fingers into me with his tongue while he moaned into my pussy, once I felt Austin moan into me it made me shiver and threw me over the edge for the third time tonight. I whimpered out Austin name as I felt him scoop up my juices and the took his tongue out of me and shoved it into my mouth, I moaned as I started to suck on Austin tongue loving the way how I tasted tongue. We continue like this for a while as we grinded into each other, I broke away from Austin and flipped us over so now I was on top and he was on the bottom. I grinded down roughly into Austin dick before I spoke

"It's your turn big boy" I said as I moved down Austin so I was straddling his hips and grabbed his ten inch dick and started move up and down roughly pressing down on one of his pressure points and the twisted my wrist a little.

"Fuck Ally " Austin groaned out as reached over to smack my ass, I moaned out and brought my thumb over the base of his dick and smeared his pre cum up and down his dick as lube . I reached over and kissed Austin softly on the lips before moving down and started nip all over his stomach making bruises as my hand started go up and dawn his shaft faster and harder.

"Fuck .. fuck Al- .. ly I'm about to -" Austin said and I admittedly but my mouth on the base of Austin shaft as he erupted, I suck up Austin sweet liquid until it stopped. I got my mouth off Austin and kissed him softly as I waited for him to recover, I watched as Austin shallow breathing calmed down and his eyes fluttered open then I bend back down and took all of Austin in my mouth and started moving up and down his dick while swirling my tongue and kneading his balls

"Damn ... Ally do.. you have ... no .. gag reflex " Austin growled out while putting his hands in my hair and keeping my head on him, I smirked around Austin and brought my face back up to the base and starting sucking on it as if it was a lollipop. I kneaded his balls rougher and started to moan around Austin which caused him to cum again but even more intense than the first time, I quickly swallowed all his cum and let go of Austin with a popping sound. I smirked up at Austin while he tried to control his breathing,I started to rub myself against Austin making his dick become hard again I grabbed a hold Austin dick and shoved in my vagina and moaned out in pleasure and started to bounce up and down on his shaft while Austin put his hands on my waist help me move faster. I was bouncing faster to go deeper when Austin flipped us around and grabbed my ankle and lifted up so went all the way to his shoulder and started to penetrate even _deeper_

"Fuck Austin that feels so good ... " I moaned out until Austin started hitting my g- spot

"UGH AUSTIN ... FUCK MOVE FASTER" I yelled which Austin did

"Fuck Alls you're so tight" Austin groaned as he started to pound into me faster continuously hitting my g- spot,I felt my stomach tighten and my toes start to curl

"Aust.. I'm... about... cum" I stuttered as I started to meet his thrust the feeling in my stomach intensifying

"Me ... too..Alls.. just let go.. baby" Austin stuttered also as he release in me and I followed after him screaming out his name as thrusting harder into him intensifying my orgasm,I slumped down against my bed as soon my orgasm stopped while Austin slumped on me. I breathed heavily and warped my hands around Austin neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. We stayed like this for a while until Austin flipped back over so that I was on top, I kissed him passionately before I pulled away

"Are you ready for round two"

_4 hours later_

I woke up to feel the sun hitting my face, I looked at my phone to see it was nine o'clock and we have to meet Trish and Nolan at eleven at the studio cause they want to talk to us. I turned around to look at my incredibly sexy boyfriend who I had an indescribable night with we didn't stop until our sixth round, I kissed Austin and nibbled on his lower lip and Austin immediately kissed back putting me on top of him. I pulled away as soon his hand starting rubbing my clit

"Don't start something you can't finish and you know we heave a meeting bad boy and we need to get ready" I said pulling his hands away, Austin pouted and pulled my face down to his, I kissed him softly and got off Austin only to wince out in pain and fall to the floor.

"Alls are you okay" Austin asked helping me up and I amittditely felt pain in my abdomen

"You know I thought you were kidding when you said I wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow" I replied leaning into his chest, Austin wrapped his hands around my waist and snuggled me more into his chest.

"Well how was I supposed to know that were going to have six rounds of intense sex baby girl and who knew America's sweetheart was so good in bed" he whispered, I shivered and turn around and reached up to whisper in Austin ear

"How many times do I have to tell you I like to be naughty and I'm very good at it"

"I know that know so how about a seventh round "

"As tempting as that sounds we have to get ready and plus now I can barely walk I don't need to be in a wheel chair for a week so go take a shower and I mean by yourself until I start to feel better" I said denying Austin hopeful expression

"Fine I'm going to take a shower and make breakfast for us okay" he said pecking my lips and walking out of the room, I walked into the shower thinking about how lucky I am to have someone like Austin.

* * *

**Hey guys so this is my first time writing a sex scene for Austin and Ally so I'm sorry if it sucked and didn't ****sound good but I'm almost 15 in like three weeks so I don't really know the experience in that department but I just kinda viewed other sex stories and used that as my guide to help me write this one**

**Anyway tell me what you think review, I LOVE ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND I LOVE READING THEM THEY ALWAYS MAKE ME FEEL GOOD TO READ THEM AND INSPIRE ME TO WRITE EVERYDAY SO HERE'S THIS CHAPTER THE NEXT ONE SHOULD BE UP **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	11. Deals & Ideas

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

I got out of the shower and changed into a light blue high low-cut dress with hot pink flats cause I don't think I can be walking in heels for a bit cause of last night actions, I walked out to find my sexy boyfriend flipping pancakes wearing blue jeans , a Hollister pink shirt and pink vans. I wrapped my hands around Austin waist and he bend down and peck me on the lips and looked at my outfit

"Looks like I'm matching with my beautiful girlfriend" he said putting plates of pancakes on the dinner table and pulling out the chair for me, I sat down and wince in pain and grabbed my stomach

"Um yeah I don't think were possibly going to do six rounds ever again" I whimpered, Austin pouted and kissed me on the lips softly

"Come on Alls it was too much fun and you know I'm still waiting on that round seven" he replied picking me out of my chair and puling me into his lap which felt better than sitting down on the chair

"I won't deny that it wasn't fun but you're not the one that has to explain why I'm limping" I replied grabbing my plate of pancakes from across the table and took a bit and felt like I had entered heaven

"Oh my god these are like the best pancakes ever" I moaned digging into my pancakes while felt Austin chuckling against my neck

"What do you expect I love pancakes of course I can make the best pancakes ever and our penthouse is ready to move into so all we need to do is pack up pictures and stuff like that and we can move in today" Austin muttered while trailing kisses up and down my neck, I dropped my utensils and turn to look at Austin

"Are you serious that's great we need to have a moving in sleepover you invite the guys and I'll invite the girls it be awesome" I shrieked with excitement, Austin laughed at me then got half serious

"I don't know Alls wouldn't you rather have a different way to have a moving in celebration" Austin said his hands snaking up my dress and tracing around my underwear before his finger slid down into my panties and pinching my clit, I moaned and rolled my hips to cause more friction to his hand.

"Look who wants a round seven'' he said while shoving to fingers into me roughly, I moaned out even louder and started riding his fingers while Austin pinched my nipple through my dress making it become rock hard

"God Alls you're so wet" he said as he moved faster in me, I groaned out when an idea came to me I pulled Austin fingers out and got off his lap looking at him seductively

"How about if you let me have this sleepover the next day I'll let you fuck me anywhere or _everywhere _in the apartment as many times as you _want_" I whispered against his lips before I crashed my lips against his fiercely sucking on his bottom lip before retracting my lips from his with a smirk on my face as I watch his lust covered eyes dilate

"Well maybe you were right a moving sleepover sounds like a great idea" Austin said grabbing my waist and bringing me toward him, I rolled my eyes and smiled triumphantly at my sex crazy boyfriend

"I am not sex crazy I just got a taste of my beautiful girlfriend and I want to taste some more of her in many rounds" he said kissing my lips, ops must have said that out loud I kissed him back and started biting down on his lower lip, Austin groaned out and I stuck my hand into his pants and gave his dick a few strokes before I pushed Austin away and walked... well more like limped to the door.

"Alls I don't like when you're a tease it makes me wants you even more" Austin groan coming behind me and grabbing the keys

"Well I don't like the fact that I'm limping, but I do like the fact that I know you can last a long time of having amazingly hot rough sex" I said as I pushed against the door and peck him on the lips

"Now come on, I don't want to be late and I can't wait to tell them that were having a SLEEPOVER" I screeched excitedly opening the door and stepping out into the hallway, Austin looked at me and rolled his eyes before closing the door and taking my hand

"Well I'm excited for the fact I can have sex with you anywhere in the apartment as much times as I _want _and you might want to have a good night sleep cause were going be having more than six rounds" Austin replied pushing me against the wall of the elevator waiting for the doors to close before he shoved two fingers inside of me roughly.

"Mm I see your still wet for me baby" Austin groaned in my ear before he nibbled on my earlobe, I moaned and started riding against his fingers when the elevator dinged and the door slid open, I pushed Austin hand out of me and grabbed the hand that wasn't covered in my juices. I wonder what Trish and Nolan wants to talk about

_20 minutes later_

We made it to the studio on time and we went into the office to find Trish pacing but she had a limp in her step, I chuckled at least I won't be the only one limping,Trish looked up when I chuckled and saw I was limping too.

"Well looks like someone was being a naughty school girl and how many rounds did you have cause honey your limping more than me" Trish asked with a smirk on her face, I blushed and was about to answer when Austin replied for me

"She was wouldn't even listen to her own principal and six rounds and I was hoping for a seventh, but we came up with a deal by the way you guys are penthouse apartment is done so Alls wants to have a sleepover and you guys ate invited and tell Dez and Cassidy they can come too" Austin said and I screeched again and started jumping up and down with Trish joining me

"Oh my god we can do so much couple games with each other and have movie marathon it's gonna be so much fun and six rounds Ally damn I underestimated you" Trish replied

"Me too we would have gone longer but once it was five o'clock we needed sleep for this meeting" Austin responded cutting me off again, I hit him in the chest and playfully glared at him then turned back to Trish

"Yeah I can't wait to do all that stuff so clear our schedule for two days cause that's how long the sleepover gonna so be at our place and be there at ten so we can kicked it off with a movie night and I could have went longer but the fact that I'm limping now a lot I'm kinda glad that I didn't"

"WAIT WHAT THE SLEEPOVER IS TWO DAYS" Austin yelled making everybody jump, I turn to Austin and whispered a few words into his ear and then bit on his earlobe before I pulled away and smirked at Trish

"You know what a sleepover for two days sounds like fun maybe we should do it longer" Austin muttered putting his arms around my waist

"Man you are so whipped" Nolan said for the first time since we came into this room, I chuckled and Trish nodded in agreement while Austin just shrugged his shoulders

"Anyway let's get down to business we thought of a way to tell the world about you guys being a couple" Nolan muttered

"Yeah so the Miami beach Awards are going to happen in a month and you guys are going to perform your song that you sung yesterday and a new duet, but the second duet has to be sweet so at the end you guys can kiss" Trish said, I looked at Austin with excited eyes I haven't been Miami in two years.

"That's great idea you guys but what did Jimmy think about it" Austin asked

"Well I loved the idea, millions of people are watching and thousands of people are in the crowd and it's a perfect place cause it's your guys hometown" Jimmy replied stepping to the office

"Jimmy that's great that you loved the idea and I can't wait to go back to Miami, but why are you here" I asked

"Well I wanted to say thank you again for the performance everybody loved the song that's why I want you guys to record it and the other song that you write Ally before you leave so you guys get to work, I need that song in a week" Jimmy replied and then left the room, once he left I started jumping up and down, and Trish soon followed I can't believe it were going back to Miami.

* * *

**Okay this is the chapter and the next one where going to have the sleepover and Ally deal with Austin fulfilled and just to warn you guys it might be long anyway I hope you liked this chapter and it looks like Ally isn't the only one limping but did Cassidy have some sweet sex from Nolan, I don't know I guess where going to have find out.**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	12. Teasing & Round 7

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Me and Austin just finish packing and were moving all the stuff into the back our cars, Austin just took the last box to the car and I'm looking around the apartment thinking back to all the memories I had here when I first moved down L.A. This place was like a second home to me but, I'm happy that me and Austin are moving into a bigger place cause this apartment just won't cut it for two people living together, and I wanted to have a music room and now I can have one. I looked around my apartment again before I walked through the door only to be picked up and carried bridal style

"Are you ready Miss Dawson to live in our new place with our charming boyfriend" Austin asked me carrying me toward the elevator, I snuggled deep into Austin neck and sighed happily, I felt Austin kiss my head as the elevator started to descend .

"Yeah but what I'm most excited for is that deal we made, but I'm not going to do it in our music room" I replied as he carried me to our cars that were side by side with each other

"Come on Alls that'll be fun having sex on a piano and plus you said that I can do it anywhere and everywhere I want if I let you do the sleepover" he whined dropping me at my car and opening the door for me, I climbed in and turn to see Austin giving me a pleading look.

"I'll think about it now get in your car so we can get there before paparazzi show up and find out where our new place is" I replied, Austin rolled his eyes and bent down to kiss me softly

"Be careful" he said before closing my door, I waited until Austin got in his car before I started the engine and started driving

_40 minutes later_

Me and Austin just finish decorating our room and now Austin putting sheets in the two of the guest bedrooms and I was putting our clothes away when I came across one of my lingerie it was a yellow lace bra that highlights my C-cup breast nicely with a matching thong, I touched the fabric and an idea came to me looks like we might actually have a seventh round. I hurried up and finished putting all our clothes in the closet and threw on the lingerie and my robe and got my handcuffs and walked down the hall to the guest bedrooms, I saw Austin on the bed snoring lightly probably tired from barely getting any sleep yesterday. I lightly moved his hands and hand cuff him to the headboard and then did his feet, I bend over Austin and kissed him and bite down on his l bottom iip until I got a response, I pulled away as Austin eyes fluttered open and turn to look at my robe still oblivious of the fact that he handcuffed to the bed.

"Hey Alls why are you in a robe" Austin asked sleepily

"Why don't you find out" I replied seductively backing away from the bed a bit, Austin eyes jerked to mine when I spoke and he tried to sit up only to find out that he's handcuffed to the bed.

"Alls when did you handcuff me and why" Austin said nervously, I smirked at him and crawled up the bed until I sat firmly on his dick and I started grinding against him causing some friction between us. I watched as his eyes fluttered closed and he started cursing, I snuck my hands up his shirt and started scratching his abs lightly before I answered

"Well I handcuffed you to the bed while you were sleeping and why cause I like being a tease and I found something while I was putting our clothes away" I muttered grinding harder against him until, I felt something very hard touching my core. I slowly crawled off Austin and backed away from the bed so he could se all of me perfectly

"Ally what did you find while putting our clothes away" he said nervously slightly yanking at the cuff, I smirked and took off my robe teasingly slow making sure I had his attention then drop my robe from my body so now it was at my feet. I watched as Austin eyes rose from my robe on the floor and up my body hungrily his arms pulling at the handcuffs again, I started dancing sexily down the room while he growled in protest.

"Fuck Ally please let me go" Austin pleaded still pulling at the cuffs, I ignored him and leaned down so my boobs were close to his face

"I'm good and I'm enjoying myself" I said backing away from him and dropping into a split, I chuckled slightly as Austin mouth dropped open, and he try to break free from the handcuffs even more

"God damn Alls your flexible do you know how many other positions I could have used on you if I knew that" He whined still trying break free from the cuffs, I laughed as I crawled back on to the bed and sat on him again

"Well too bad you won't be to do any new positions until two days from now" I replied grinding into him again, Austin bucked his hips up making me moan in pleasure I grinded even faster making myself immensely wet. I rolled off Austin and sat on the ottoman that was facing the bed and I moved the underwear to side and stuck three fingers into me and pretended that it was Austin dick.

"Oh ... Mm Austin .. yeah like that ..." I moaned as I moved fingers lightning fast inside my pussy, I used my other hand and pinched my clit roughly making my moan fill the room. I stuck another finger inside my and curled my hands making hit my g-spot

"Austin..mm baby.. go faster right there" I whimpered as I continue to hit my g-spot the feeling in my stomach intensifying telling me I was close, I pulled my hand out of myself and looked at Austin whose face showed lust and pain. I walked over to him and sat down him again and he bucked his hips upwards hitting me again, I moaned out and put my hand that had my juices on it towards his mouth

"Suck" I demanded, Austin mouth attacked my fingers and sucked all my juices off my hand while looking at me with his lust covered eyes, I took my hand out of his mouth and climbed down and grabbed the key out of my robe pocket. I looked up at Austin who had a hopeful expression, I smirked and took the handcuffs of his feet and then put the key on the bed side table. Austin face dropped as I tore his pants and underwear off his body, I looked at his dick to see it was kind of purple

"Awe my poor baby are you in pain" I ask taking off my bra then crawled up his body so I was straddling his hips but are sex weren't touching

"Yes please Alls let me go I wanna touch you, taste you please" Austin beg and then gave me the puppy dog eyes I kissed him softly but he responded back roughly sucking on my bottom lip, I , moaned against his lips causing him to growl.I detached my lips from Austin and reached over and grabbed the key my boobs touching Austin face, I felt him growl into my chest making me shiver before he attacked one of my boobs sucking like a person who didn't have anything to drink for a week. I moaned out loud and grabbed the key and unlocked the cuffs on his ands suddenly Austin ripped off my underwear and flipped us around so that he was on top and I was on the bottom before he slammed his dick inside of me

"Shit .. Alls you're so tight.. " Austin said as he pulled out and slammed into me again hitting my g-spot roughly making me cum, as soon as I came Austin came after me while he groaned in relief. I capture Austin lips with mines while rolling my hips making my orgasm last longer, me and Austin made out for a little until he rolled off me and lied beside me trying to calm down his breath

"Best.. Sex.. Ever" Austin sighed happily, I laughed and rolled on top of Austin

"I'm glad you think that cause your going to have to put new sheets on this bed" I replied kissing his lips softly

"Don't care it was worth it" Austin mumbled against my lips, I giggled and rolled off him and walked to the door ... well limp, I heard Austin chuckle

"Looks like someone limping even more than this morning " Austin muttered, I looked back at him to see him still staring at my body hungrily

"You know I was going to ask if you want to take a shower with me but since you want to be mean to your girlfriend, I'll just take one by myself" I replied opening the door and walking to our bathroom before I could even get into the room I was swept of my feet

"I'm sorry baby girl, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Austin apologized kissing my cheek, I giggled I got Austin wrapped around my finger sometimes

"Apology accepted but come on let's hurry up and take a shower cause you have a bed to change" I said as Austin carried us off to the bathroom for I guess round eight for today.

* * *

**Okay guys I know you were expecting the sleepover and Ally deal being fulfilled to Austin about them having sex anywhere and everywhere but I got this idea of Ally teasing Austin and I couldn't wait to write it. But I do promise the sleepover is coming in the next chapter but tell me what you think of this chapter, I love hearing your guys comment and referring to my other stories like I'm in love with my step brother I'm going to continue it I just needed to learn how to be able to write the sex scene. And since I conquer writing it in this story I'm pretty sure I can write it in my other one and my others I'm going to finish also but this story is my main priority and I'm in love with my step brother but this one is a bit higher in my ****priority list for me. Any way I'll talk to you guys soon when I do my next update BUT REVIEW I LOVE TO HEAR OPINIONS ****  
**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	13. Movies & Show no mercy

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

I was in the living room setting up for the first day of the sleepover which was movie night while Austin fixed the bed in the guest room we just messed up but it was totally worth it cause round seven was amazing but round eight was even better. I went into our kitchen and went to open the cupboard that had chips in it, but it was on the highest self so I couldn't reach it. Ugh does the people who builds these places considerate to short people, I tried reaching again when I heard chuckling, I looked to see Austin leaning against the fridge in yellow pajama pants that had pancakes on it and a white tank top.

"Cute pajamas" I giggled as I continue to reach for the chips

"You too" Austin replied I look down at myself to see me short pickle pajamas with the matching spaghetti sting top that says 'Pickles Are My LIFE', I shrugged and try to reach again for the chips and I heard Austin laugh again.

"Need some help shortie" he said, I turned around and gave him the puppy dog face

"Yes pwease" I whimpered, Austin pecked my lips and slid an arm around my waist and grabbed the chips with his other arm when the door bell ringed, I grabbed the chips and set it on the counter and rushed to get the door. Once I opened the door all of us girl hugged while the guys did there manly handshake

"Come on I'll show you girls around the place" I said as we slipped into the hallway away from the guys

"Okay what happened girl cause your limping more than you were when I saw you this morning" Trish asked while Cassidy raised her eyebrow

"Well let's say so far I had eight rounds with him" I told the girls as I blushed deeply, the girls giggled and then Cassidy told us about her night since she already knew about ours apparently her and Nolan only had one round. We walked around the penthouse and they absolutely love it but their favorite room was my makeup room once thee stepped foot in there it was like they didn't want to leave

"Come on we have to watch movie with the guys" I said reaching for the door, Cassidy and Trish got up and followed me to the living room and sat on our boyfriend laps

"What are we watching" we said unison

"Friends with Benefits" Nolan answered and the girls just groan cause we all saw the movie when it came out

_45 Minutes Later _

We were about halfway into the movie where Justin and Mila character have sex for the first time and I couldn't help but get aroused, I turn myself over so now I was facing Austin to find him staring at me.I quirked one eyebrow and put my arms around Austin neck and leaned in for a kiss, the kiss was passionate and sweet and full of sparks that made me feel like I was going to melt. Austin bite down on my lips lightly asking for entrance and immediately got it, Austin tongue touched mine sending little tiny sparks throughout my mouth, I moaned back into his mouth as are tongue started fighting for dominance. When the lights came back on, I was winning and I started rolling my hips against Austin

"I won" I clarified as I looked into his eyes that shone lounging and lust

"I'm waiting for a rematch" he said I laughed then turn to watch Cassidy put in her movie and the screen come on to show that were watching Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part 2. Me and Trish looked at each other and screamed in excitement as we got off Austin and Dez lap to sit in front of the Tv with Cassidy while the guys just groaned, all the girls sent death glares there way and the immediately shut up.

_60 minutes later _

All the girls were so caught up in the movie right now we were crying when Alice left thinking she left them to die, we were cheering when Edward and Bella sex scene and let me tell you vampire sex is hot and now they just killed Carlisle and all of girls are crying and trying to see through our tears to watch the fighting seen continue and it was so intense, I almost didn't notice when Austin pulled me back into his lap.I smiled at him and turn back towards the movie

_20 minutes later_

The movie finish and the girls were clapping while the guys sighed in relief

"Okay so who picks the next movie" I asked

"Me" Trish and Dez said in unison

"Okay what do you guys wanna watch and they rest of us will choose"

"Well freckles over here wants to watch a Saw 13 and I want to watch The Notebook" Trish replied, I started getting giddy I love The Notebook and I really wanna watch it and not some horror movie

"I wanna watch Saw" Austin said and Nolan nodded his head to this

"Well me and Cassidy want to watch The Notebook"I said staring at Austin with puppy dog eyes, but he just looked away so I decided to take up a notch and cry and whimper. The room became quit and all that filled the room was me crying, I watched as Austin turned around to look at me and his will power broke down as he wiped my tears away and sighed

"Fine let's watch The Notebook just please smile" Austin said exasperated, I broke out into and made my tears stop coming and got up to cheer with the other girls

"And as I said this morning dude you are so whipped" Nolan said as I jumped up into Austin and kissed him for about a few minutes then turned to pay attention to the movie

"I don't care call me whipped but I can't stand to see my baby girl upset" Austin whispered back to Nolan while he caressed my face, awe Austin is so sweet what did I do to deserve such a guy like that.

The movie was over and the girls are crying and cheering again it was now Dez turn to watch his movie, I groaned and snuggled deep into Austin chest waiting for this movie to be over. We were twenty minutes into the movie and I was bored out of my mind until I got an idea there was a blanket next to me and Austin so I draped it over laps and discreetly snuck my hands into Austin pants. I grabbed Austin manhood and gave it a gentle stroke and I felt him shiver under me, I stroked harder and faster as Austin let out a silent groan, I turned to him and made my face look like I was worried.

"Are you okay Austie" I asked, Austin just looked at me with lust and lounging shining threw his eyes and nodded, I smirked and twisted my wrist and Austin groaned and leaned back into the couch. Everyone turn to look at Austin worriedly

"Dude are you okay maybe you should go lay down" Dez said pausing the movie, Austin sat up and I sat up with him as he looked into my eyes I could see an Idea turning in his head

"Yeah your right Dez I'm going to lay down Alls can you join me" Austin said getting up really quickly and covering his boner behind the couch

"You know I'm-" I was saying when Austin pulled me off the couch and dragged me up to our room

"You know Austin I'm not tired and that movie was really interesting" I said nervously as Austin closed the door to our and pounced on me knocking the breath out of me as we landed on the bed. I tried getting up but Austin pinned me down

"You are so going to get it now and I will not show you any **Mercy**"

* * *

**OMG I LEFT A CLIFFHANGER don't you just love those (sarcasm) Anyway I got a review saying will Ally get pregnant in this story so the answer to that is no she will not Ally on the pill, but f I do a sequel that's a different story and that's only if you guys want me to do a sequel. Anyway things seem to be going great in Auslly town for now at least (insert evil laugh) Anyways shout out to everybody that review you guys are ROSSOME AND CONTINUE TO REVIEW I LOVE HEARING YOU GUYS.**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	14. Brooke & Stories

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

I gulped and looked at Austin nervously what does he exactly mean he's going to show me no mercy

"What d- do y-y-you mean" I stuttered nervously as Austin got off me and grabbed something from the drawer and pined my arms above my head and quickly tied them to the head-board

"Austin what are you doing" I asked confused and struggling to get free from the knots but the were too tight, Austin tied my feet next then crawled back on top of me

"I didn't mean what I said about not showing you mercy I just wanted you scared enough that I could tie your hands and feet on the bed without you struggling to get away from me and it worked" Austin said smirking down at me

"Okay so what are you going to do to me" I asked cautiously, Austin looked down at me and had a devious glint in his eyes

"Well I'm going to-" Austin said before he was cut off by loud yelling and a screech downstairs, Austin got up quickly and untie my hands and feet when we heard more yelling directed at us

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" we heard Nolan scream and I giggled at Austin middle name while Austin just flinch and ran down the steps to see everybody gathered around the Tv looking at a headline. I joined them and read it before I looked over to Austin who looked a little confused

"Who's Brooke" I asked calmly, I saw Austin visibly tense and looked down

"Brooke is Austin only serious girlfriend besides you they dated like five years ago but we haven't seen her and in like three months" Dez answered while Austin just looked deep in thought. I turn toward the girls and Nolan and gave them a look to go away, Cassidy got up but Nolan and Trish stayed

"Guys can you please go up stairs with Cassidy" I asked calmly, Nolan and Trish looked at each other

"No Ally we are you guys manager we need to be here and hear this stuff so we can fix the problem" Trish said while Nolan shook his head

"I know you guys care about us and our careers but I need to hear this from Dez and I'm pretty sure Austin doesn't feel comfortable talking about with you guys no offense but if I need help I call you guys but please leave" I muttered sternly, Trish and Nolan both sighed and nodded their heads and left the room. I waited till they left the room and turn to Dez telling him I'm listening

"We met Brooke five years ago when we first got down to L.A for Austin career, she was a great girl and had tons of ambition and that what made Austin always attracted to her. After three months of being friends the decided to go out and they were a cute couple and everything seemed perfect but Brooke and her band didn't get signed so she started going out with Austin more publicly hoping she can get famous.A lot of his fans supported them and loved Brooke she would always love to perform a song or two at Austin concerts and the fans go crazy for her and it really helped her get notice and get that record deal. So two and a half years of dating everything seemed weird and Brooke wouldn't be herself and her and Austin got into more fights than usual but they always made up, it got better a half a year later it was their anniversary and Austin was ready to decided to have a big dinner with his parents and some of his closets friends and he had a beautiful speech prepared after that he got down on one knee and proposed but she declined and told him she's been cheating on him for two years of their were all in shock and she told him she never loved him and was just using him for publicity and left, Austin was crushed and heart-broken and we wouldn't speak to anyone or do anything for a couple of days. After a week or so Brooke spoke about there break up and told the press that Austin was the one that cheated on her and he broke her hear, and that's how he gain his bad boy reputation. At first he tried to deny it but no one believe him so he just decided to be a bad boy, he went to clubs hook up with girls but he never did anything besides made out but the press led to believe he had sex with girls every night which he didn't. After two years of being a bad by his image started to get worse and we tried to help but nothing did, then three months ago Brooke came to see him they had sex and then she left in the morning leaving a note saying she just wanted a good fuck and broke Austin again so he started to be even worse of a bad boy then you came in his life and started to change him for the better. And I can see your not going to use him Ally cause who would put their career on the line just to help someone they known for two weeks" Dez explain smiling at the end, I smiled back and looked at Austin who were shedding silent tears.

My heart just broke at that sight why would this Brooke girl use Austin like that if she wasn't pregnant I would have hurt her, I put Austin on the couch and put his head in my neck and he started crying more.

"Sh Austie it's okay I'm not going to leave you unless you want me to and I'm never going to use you I hope you know that" I whispered gently rubbing his back, gently for a few minutes, I lifted Austin chin so he could look at me, I looked into his chocolate-brown eyes and saw hurt and sorrow.

"Austin I know this is hurting you but I need to find out your side of what happened three months ago cause now she's claiming that she's carrying your baby and your career will be tarnished and she'll take loads of money for you cause she can claim that's your child and you need to take care of it" I whispered gently, Austin shook his head and looked away again but pulled me into his lap

"She came to one of my concerts saying that we should talk sometime, I was hesitant at first but she was my first love so I couldn't resist talking to her. I told her to come by my hotel and she did when I opened the door she started kissing me and my walls just broke down and soon we were having sex and I didn't use a condom not that I remember but I think I didn't. The next day I woke up hoping to talk to her about it but she was gone and she left a not telling me she just wanted a good fuck and not a relationship and I haven't had sex since her, until I met you." Austin smiled putting his head in my neck and crying softly, I gently rubbed Austin back thinking what are we going to do there actually a possibility she might be carrying Austin child. I brought Austin face up to mine and gave him a kiss full of compassion and hope and he returned it, I pulled away and look at him.

"Tomorrow your going to stay here and spend time with Dez and Cassidy, me, Trish and Nolan are going to go down to Jimmy office and explain the situation and hopefully give me time to make this right. Austin I want you to stay here and relax I don't care if Brooke comes to our place or call you just don't talk to her it might make the situation worse, but for now I'm going to make you a bunch of pancakes and Dez is going to start playing every Zaliens or Horror movie he can find and you're gonna hang out with the people who care about you the most" I said then hugged him, Dez joined that hug then we broke apart and got to work.

I ran upstairs really quickly to tell Nolan and Trish that were going to Jimmy office tomorrow and for Cassidy to hang out with Austin I went back downstairs and started making the pancakes thinking how the hell am I going to fix this situation.

* * *

**Awe poor Austin he got his heart-broken that sucks and now more drama is heading toward Ally, I hope she can handle it all without losing hope in Austin. Anyway shout out to anyone who reviewed last chapter, I didn't really like the chapter but you guys seem to like it so I'm happy okay time for some SAD NEWS, I KNOW YOU GUYS WANTED A SEQUEL BUT I'M NOT MAKING IT :(.**

**Just kidding of course I'm going to make a sequel I already know how I want to end this story and in the sequel it kicks off where this story going to end anyway review that will be ROSSOME ! :D **


	15. Meeting Brooke & Plans

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

I woke up with my head snuggled against Austin neck on the couch, my mind was replaying what happened yesterday as I walked up to our room to take a shower. I might lose my career but if that what it means to help Austin then I'll do it, but now I need to figure out a way to meet Brooke, I steeped out of the shower and put on some skinny jeans, over the shoulder sweater and some combat boots. I let my hair air dry and found Austin on the bed looking down.

"Hey what are you doing up you should be asleep" I said walking over to him, Austin opened his arms and I sat on his lap

"I woke up after you left me, Alls what's going to happen" he asked, I looked at him and sighed

"I don't know Austin" I answered truthfully

"Ally if I have to lose everything I'm okay with that just please don't let me lose you" Austin whispered against my neck, I kissed Austin forehead

"Your not going to lose me but now don't worry about everything else just go back to sleep, I'll call you if anything happens but don't hesitate to call me" I said I got up and went to the door only for Austin to pull me back and kiss me like I'm not going to come back.I kissed back then pulled away

"I promise I'll be back get some sleep, I'm going to go wake up Trish" I pecked Austin lips and walked out the room to the guest room where Trish was sleeping. I walked inside her room and shook Trish only to be slapped with a pillow

"Ow Trish" I yelled while Trish snickered

"Sorry Dez kept coming in here trying to wake me up and I told if he wakes me up again I'm going to hit him with a pillow anyway don't wake me up" Trish said and collapsed back on the bed

"Trish you need to wake up were going to see Jimmy remember" I said shaking her, Trish sighed and got up and went to the bathroom to take her shower. I followed her and sat on the counter of the sink while Trish was showering cause I've seen Trish naked plenty of times before when we had sleepovers when we were younger.

"You do know your career might be over right" Trish called at me over the water

"Yes Trish I know I just want Jimmy to give me a chance to find out that Brooke isn't carrying Austin child" I replied, I heard her sigh and come out of the shower to look at me

"Ally why do you care about Austin so much that your willing to give up your career that you worked so hard for just for him" Trish asked me seriously

"I don't know he's different from any of the other guys and I believe in him and I might actually l-"

"Trish, Ally are you guys ready" Nolan yelled from the other side of the door cutting me off from what I was going to say, Trish rolled her eyes and yelled almost. I walked out of the room before Trish could question me on what I was about to say, I turn to look at Nolan who was dressed in a business suit making out with Cassidy. I walked downstairs to see Dez and Austin watching more movies, I slipped into the kitchen quietly so I wouldn't disturb them and started making pancakes, I was reaching for the flour that was on the high shelf again for some reason when Austin pressed up against me and grabbed it.

"Thanks and didn't I tell you to get some sleep" I said, Austin just shrugged his shoulder and help me get some ingredients to make the pancakes.

_30 minutes later _

We finish eating pancakes and me,Trish, and Nolan were about to leave we all said goodbye and I pecked Austin on the lips, and went into my car. We stayed quiet throughout the drive very anxious about what was going to happen, once we arrived in Star records I saw Brooke looking at some recording booths and I got an idea. I told the guys that to tell Jimmy that I'll be back and walked over to Brooke,and decided to pretend to bump into her. I walked in front of her an apologized then I pretended to recognize who she was.

"Oh my god your Brooke I love you, your an amazing singer I would love to write a song for you, I'm Ally by the way" I said offering my hand, Brooke stared at it and scoffed until she looked around and saw my Star records poster on the wall

"Wait your Star records America sweetheart Ally the triple threat" she said and, I nodded than she engulfed me in a hug and started acting friendly to me

"Oh my god you love me, I love you we should hang out" she said with fake excitement, I stared at her and felt disgusted she's probably using me cause I'm good publicity. But if I need to help Austin I have to do this

"Yeah that would be awesome when's a perfect time for you" I asked with more believable excitement than her, one of the perks of being an actress you can lie like hell and make people believe what your feeling even when you can't stand them

"How about today we can go to a very public restaurant" she replied, wow she really wants publicity

"Why would you want to go somewhere public wouldn't you prefer something private so we get to know each other better" I muttered with fake confusion, Brooke looked at me and opened her mouth a couple of time until she came up with something.

"No I don't like being in a private place since I'm pregnant, I always get scared that someone going to attack me or something" she responded, and I nodded my head

"Well sure we can somewhere public so can I get your number " I asked handing her a piece of paper and a pen, she wrote it down quickly and handed it back to me. I smiled with success I got one step closer with my plan

"Thanks well I have to go see you later"

"See you later" she said hugging me one last time and snapping a picture of us together probably to post it on twitter before so she can get publicity. I stared at her as she walked away looking at her figure you know for a pregnant woman she's awfully skinny I thought before I walked toward Jimmy office.

* * *

**Hey guys so here the chapter I got so much reviews on the last chapter I'm glad some of you guys liked Austin softer side so anyway Ally met Brooke and she might come up with a plan to bring that bitch down but we'll her plan work well see.**

**I'm going to give a shout out to everyone who voted yesterday, I love your guys review and opinion.**

**keep reviewing, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH and I want to apologize if this chapter is not that good I'm writing it now while I'm so tired so apologizes goes out to anyone who doesn't like it**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	16. Phone Calls & Double Dates

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

We got home and I was stressed out after the meeting with Jimmy, but I was able to convince him to give me a chance to prove that she's not carrying Austin child before he fires us officially. We went home and found Dez, Austin, and Cassidy on the couch laughing having a good time, we said hi to everyone before me, Trish and Nolan went up to the game room and locked the door. We've kinda decided that we won't tell Austin that I'm going out with Brooke until I get back.

"So how are you going to do this" Nolan asked while taking off his tie, I thought for a moment maybe we should do a double date

"How bout we do a double date, I mean what if she has a boyfriend she can call him to go and I'm pretty sure she won't call Austin and plus she doesn't have his number" I replied excitedly, they all shook her heads to this plan until Nolan spoke up

"It's sounds like a great plan and worth the try but your boyfriend is Austin and you can't take him so who are you going to use on the date" he said, Nolan was right who am I going to use. I know it can't be a random stranger and I can't use Dez cause she knows him and that he's attached to Austin, I eyed Nolan curiously. I wonder if Brooke ever met him

"Hey Nolan have you ever met Brooke" I asked

"No I wasn't Austin manager when he first move down here, I became his manager when they were splitting up" he muttered and I shook my head

"Good then do you want to come on a double date with me" I responded and Nolan looked creeped out

"Um Ally your sweet and all and a great person but I'm going out with Cassidy and you're dating one of my best friends"Nolan said cautiously like he was trying not to hurt my feelings. I looked over a Trish who was looking at me too before we busted out laughing and fell to the floor

"What so funny don't you like me Ally" he asked which made me laugh harder, I sat up and wiped away some few tears

"No.. Yes, but not that way I like you as a friend and when I said go out on a date with me, I was talking about the double date with Brooke and whoever she brings" I giggled while wiping away a few more tears

"Oh well don't I feel stupid like Dez" Nolan whispered blushing deeply cause he was embarrassed

"It's okay well I'm going to call Brooke" I said pulling out my phone and typing her number and waited, but she answered on the first ring

(_Ally_/**Brooke**)

"**Ally**" I heard Brooke say sounding hopeful

"_Yeah how did you know it was me_" I asked

"**Oh I was just kinda waiting for your** **call**"

"_O-Okay anyway, I was wondering if we could do a double date cause my boyfriend Nolan would love to meet you_" I gushed with fake enthusiasm

"**Yeah that's great, I was also telling you to my boyfriend Elliot he would love to meet you also so where are we going**" she asked , I pulled the phone away from me and mouthed to them that Brooke said her boyfriend was a guy named Elliot. Trish and Nolan nodded and took it down in a notebook, I decided to put my phone on speaker so they could here.

"_Um how about I'll let you decide where you want to go I wouldn't want to choose a place where you'll be uncomfortable in since your pregnant_"

"**Huh, I'm not pregnant what would make you think that**" she muttered disgustedly like that was the worst thing in the world, I looked up at Trish and Nolan who were smiling

"_Um what do you mean you're not pregnant that's what you told me today at the studio and it's all over the news, and congratulations by the way_" I replied, Brooke didn't speak for two minutes until it finally sounded like she remember something

"**Oh yeah silly me I forgot that I was pregnant you know since I'm not showing or anything yet**" Brooke said, I nodded my head this girl is such a horrible actress. Did she really think that she could say she's not pregnant like it would be the worst thing to happen to her then claim she was the next minute.

"_Um o-okay anyway where do you want to go it's my treat_" I said with a little a bit with fake confusion to let her know that I'm kinda confused about she said

"**Well there's this really fancy high-class restaurant that all the stars go to and I've been dying to go**" she gushed and I just chuckled, this girl seems to really like being surrounded by celebrities.

"_Well okay, It's about three o'clock so I'm going to start getting ready, than you can text me your address and I can come pick you up in my limo will that be okay_" I asked, I heard Brooke squeal from the other side of the phone and it made me, Trish, and Nolan cover our ears.

"**That'll be perfect and check** **your twitter I tag you in the picture I took earlier today and it already has millions of likes**" she said squealing again, I rolled my eyes and went on my laptop to see the picture with a caption under it that said ' Me and My new Best Friend Ally Dawson are going out for dinner later'.

"_Oh my god, I'm looking at it now we look AMAZING and awe your my best friend too_" I gushed with fake enthusiasm

"**I KNOW RIGHT it was like me and you were born to be in pictures together and awe thanks Ally anyway I gotta go get change she later girl**" she said before hanging up, I rolled my eyes and set down my phone

"You know Dez was right that girl is really annoying she is actually more annoying than Dez and that's saying something" Trish muttered clicking something off, Me and Nolan nodded our heads in agreement.

"Just be happy you don't have to go to dinner with her" Nolan said sadly

"Don't act all grumpy I'm going to be there too and you're doing this for Austin Career so I think it's worth it anyway what did you just turned off Trish" I said trying to figure out what my friend was holding, she looked at me with a devious smile

"Oh I recorded your conversation when you put the phone on speaker so I got what she said about not being pregnant, than abruptly saying she was pregnant and I have something for you that you can wear on your date" Trish replied getting up and walking out of the room, Me and Nolan followed her as she walked into the room she was staying in and rifled through her drawers.

"Here it is" Trish sounded excited showing me a light blue heart necklace on a chain that had darker blue in the middle of it

"A necklace Trish how is this going to help me" I asked, Trish rolled her eyes

"This isn't an ordinary necklace Ally, this necklace is a video camera that's why it's darker in the middle" she said with a devious grin, I looked at the necklace and a devious grin came on to my face but then I thought of something.

"Trish why do you have a spy necklace" I asked, she just shrugged her shoulder and looked back in the drawer and handed Nolan a watch

"Here even though we have the spy necklace if something happens and the video doesn't come up on my laptop properly we have the watch which is just a recorder" Trish replied handing the watch to Nolan then digging back through the drawer and handing us and earpiece

"And you'll also need this, I'm going to be watching what's going on through my laptop and if I see you guys need any help I'll help you guys out and tell yo what to do, but don't put these on until after you guys shower and try not to get them wet at least until after the date or after we get enough information" Trish said sternly, we nodded our heads and walked off to our rooms to get ready.

I walked inside my room to see Austin sitting on the bed looking at the door, I smiled at him and drop the necklace and earpiece on my makeup dresser in the room before I went over to Austin.

"Hey baby" I said pecking his lips, I was about to pull away but he grabbed my face and kept me there. After a minute I pulled away gently and smiled as Austin pulled me into his lap and started kissing my neck

"Mm I missed you Alls so how did it go" he asked, I froze for a second before relaxing but it didn't go unnoticed by Austin, he pulled away and looked at me

"That bad huh" he asked, I looked away and shrugged

"I don't know yet Jimmy taking me and Nolan to a very fancy dinner to talk things over so we'll see" I replied hoping Austin wouldn't it question me anymore about the subject and he didn't it. Austin started kissing my neck again but brought up something else

"How come you guys went upstairs to the game room and locked the door" Austin asked and I froze again

"Um, I d-don't know u-um just Trish had something a r-really important to t-tell us" I stuttered, and Austin pulled back to look at me questioningly

"Are you okay Alls, I mean if you don't want to talk about it, I would understand" he said and I calmed down

"Yeah I kinda don't want to talk about it now but later sure, anyway I should take a shower to get ready for that um meeting" I replied getting of Austin and walking to the bathroom, only to have Austin circle his arms around my waist and stop me.

"Mind if I join you" he asked, I chuckled and nodded my head while Austin lifted me up bridal style toward the bathroom.

* * *

**Okay guys this was the ext chapter did anyone else found it kinda weird how broke was acting during that phone call or was it just me. And I can't Trish has a spy necklace where did she get that from anyway the next chapter will be the date with Nolan, Ally, Brooke and Elliot and I hope Ally brings that bitch Brooke down. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME FEEL SO AMAZING AND WERE ALMOST TO A HUNDRED SO HAPPY DANCE TIME LOL. YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY ROSSOME AND I'M HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	17. Dinner & Car accidents

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Me and Austin just finished with our shower and now I'm getting ready with our double date with Nolan, I'm wearing on a dark blue strapless dress that stops at mid-thigh. The end of the dress flowed out beautifully and shows off my curves, I was wearing black pumps and light make up and my spy gear, I flattened out my hair so you could see my bags. I stepped out of our room and went out into the hallway and slipped into Trish room who was setting everything up on her laptop.

"Trish make sure no one comes into the room while you're communicating with us" I said and Trish looked up to answer when her jaw dropped as she scanned my body and I started to feel self-conscious.

"What do I look bad I could go change" I replied about to put my hand on the door when Trish stopped me

"No it's not that it's just you look really beautiful Ally" Trish muttered looking me up and down again, I blushed and smiled

"Thanks Trish but I have to go" I said while hugged her then walked out the door and downstairs to find everyone watching some movie, Nolan looked up to see me walked into the living room and his jaw dropped.

"Nolan baby what's wrong" Cassidy said following what Nolan was staring at and then her jaw dropped when she saw me, making everyone else turn to look at me with the same expression but Austin was staring at my body hungrily.

"Geez you people make feel like I'm ugly and I'd just turn pretty" I muttered and then they all started shaking their heads while Cassidy answered

"It's not that Ally it's just you always wear jeans and tank tops that are always cute but now you look fucking sexy" Cassidy replied

"Are you sure that you have to go out with Nolan can't you just cancel and do something else instead with me upstairs" Austin said still looking at me hungrily that made me get a little wet, I looked away from Austin to Nolan

"Are you ready" I asked and he nodded and kissed Cassidy while I went to kiss Austin before I pulled away and went toward Nolan and walked out of the door to get this date over.

_40 minutes later_

Me, Nolan, Brooke and Elliot were in the restaurant having and okay time they were asking me and Nolan about our careers while I was studying Elliot and Brooke they seem very close.

"Ally, Nolan you need start asking questions about them" Trish said through our ear piece I smiled and looked at them

"So I see that you guys are really close so how long have you been dating" I asked, they smiled and looked at each other lovingly

"Since I move down here to L.A actually our two-year wedding anniversary is about to come up" Brooke said and kissed Elliot who smiled while I lifted and eyebrow confused

"I'm sorry not to ruin your moment or anything but weren't going out with bad boy Austin Moon when you first move down here" I asked with confusion clear in my voice, I noticed Brooke stiffen once I said his name.

"Um yes it was a mistake I never should have cheated on Elliot with Austin and I can never forgive myself for doing that but everybody makes mistakes and I mostly did it cause my manager told me to do it for publicity " Brooke said truly sorry-looking at Elliot who looked at her with forgiving eyes

"That is so sweet that you feel so sorry about cheating on Elliot but why does the news claim that your pregnant with Austin child" I asked confused again, and Brooke nodded in understanding

"Well I made a bad judgement three months ago cause I was really drunk and I can never forgive myself forgive myself for it and I don't remember if I used protection so I went to the doctors and the word kinda got out and didn't deny them" she responded

"But don't you think that you might need want deny that your pregnant you might ruin his career" Nolan said with slight anger, Brooke nodded her head sadly when Elliot answered

"Her manger thought it was good publicity to before they found something else that would give her publicity then she can deny the rumor and that's kinda why she took a picture of you two together and why she wanted to be in a public restaurant that all the stars go to"

"Elliot is right I'm sorry that I'm using you but I felt worse using Austin and ruining his career when I already broke his heart many years ago, but that's what my manager told me to do if I wanted to make it so I did it" Brooke said ashamed and I felt sorry for this girl all she wanted to do is live her dream as a musician but her manager steered her down the wrong path, I grabbed her hand and she looked up.

"I know how it feels to want to live your dream so bad but your manager was doing it with you the wrong way, but don't worry I'm going to help you cause honestly you seem like a nice girl Brooke. As you know Brooke, Nolan is a manager and I'm pretty sure he'll be happy to help you or you could use mine but for us to help you there's a few things that you need to do" I replied and she nodded her head

"First thing first you need to fire your manager now so we know your serious about this" I said, and Brooke nodded again and took out her phone and dialed. Me and Nolan looked at each other Brooke wasn't a bad, fame hungry girl at all she was just steered in the wrong path by her manager, After five minutes of whisper yelling she finally did it and fired her manager.

"Okay now that's done you need to come clean to the press that you aren't pregnant and you need to apologize to Austin and I'm pretty sure Nolan would love to work for you" I replied

"I do want to work for you, you're an amazing singer but you also have to apologize to Ally too even though she didn't say it you still used her" Nolan muttered and Brooke nodded her head and turned to me

"Ally I'm truly sorry I shouldn't have used you either but I do want to be your friend truly and hope that you can forgive me" she said, I smiled at her and nodded

"Of course, I forgive you but now all I want to do is help you" I replied and Brooke broke out into laughter

"You know the press is right you are actually are an American sweetheart" She muttered and the guys laughed with her while I blushed

"You know she's right Ally" Trish said in my ear also laughing

"Okay how bout we stop laughing at me and start over" I said and everybody nodded and continued on with the dinner

_45 minutes later_

We just dropped Brooke and Elliot at their house and we were laughing how this evening turned out, Brooke wasn't evil at all and she's actually a very sweet person who's deeply in love with Elliot

"Well this evening didn't turn out how I suspected to be" Nolan said and I laughed and shook my head

"Me neither" we heard Trish said and I just shrugged my shoulders

"I'm just glad that we can save Austin career and help with hers" I said and Nolan looked at me, and shook his head

"You are such a sweet person Ally, your thinking about other people careers when you need to also save yours" Trish said through the ear piece I was about to respond when suddenly the side of the car me and Nolan were siting on got crashed into and I blacked out.

* * *

**So Brooke wasn't evil at all she just had an evil manager who was making her do some really bad things and Nolan and Ally got into a car accident Driving home. We'll see what happens in the next chapter **

**REVIEW PLEASE  
DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY LINE **


	18. Hospitals & I love you

_Trish P.O.V_

* * *

OH MY GOD what just happen the necklace is still intact and I can see what's going on it looks like there trying to get out of the limo, well more like the limo driver trying to get Nolan and Ally out of the limo. I can't believe what just happen they were perfectly fine when a car hit the door Ally was sitting next to throwing her into Nolan who hit the window on the door he was next too.

"Ally, Nolan can you hear me" I said I can see the driver pulling them to the side of the road right before the limo caught on fire

"Ally, Nolan" I yelled into my speaker not caring if the guys heard me downstairs when I heard two slight whispers

"Trish.. Tell... them ... were... sorry ..." they said at the same time weakly, I felt a tear drop through my eyes when the spoke again

"Tell them we ... l... love..t .. them" they said as I saw the limo driver start to freak out and pull out his phone for help, I broke out in tears as I watched what happen next only to see the screen turn black. I cried even more and played back the footage that my laptop saved, I played the scene over again and started to freak out oh my god what am I gonna do I have to tell Austin and Cassidy and they are gonna freak out. I wiped off my tears and grabbed my purse and took my laptop and went downstairs to see the guys laughing their heads off, oh my gosh how am I'm going to do this. I cried silently and walked into the living room

"Hey Trish come watch this - Trish what happened" Dez said getting up and trying to hug me but I pushed him away and looked at Austin and Cassidy who were looking back at me with worried faces.

"Trish what's wrong" Austin asked me, I cried some more and looked down

"I think you guys should change before I tell you" I said sadly they all looked at me but went upstairs and changed while I paced around how will I'll be able to tell them that the people they're going out with is really hurt. I mean I could barely handle it and Ally only my friend there going to be so sad, I know they only known each other for almost two weeks but still, I sighed as they came down stairs at the same time and looked at me expectantly.

"Um so you guys remember when we said that me, Ally and Nolan were going to talk to Jimmy" I said and continue not even looking to see if they nodded.

"Well when we got to Jimmy office Ally saw Brooke and she got her number saying they should hang out later than she came into Jimmy office explaining everything. And immediately Jimmy fired you guys cause he gave you too many chances Austin and since Ally was behind you about the last time you screw up she got fired too. But she didn't care at all is she was fired, she just wanted to save your career Austin and even though I yelled at her about her career she didn't listen me and still fought yours and Jimmy noticed that and offered Ally another chance. But you guys know how Ally is she declined and said that she'll resign with him again at least if he gives her the chance to prove that this is a rumor, and he agreed and made a promise with her if it was all a rumor he'll resign you too Austin" I said looking at Austin who had all different emotions going across his face.

"So she went in there and tried to save my career and not hers and what do you mean she saw Brooke how could she not tell me" Austin asked slightly annoyed while the others were in shock, I sighed and answered him

"Cause she didn't want you to think about Brook after everything she put you through she wanted you to be happy even though there's rumors going around about you. And also if she told you she going out with Brooke she knew you wouldn't let her so she came up with some lie and Nolan came with her and we all agreed not to tell you"

I looked over at Austin who was boiling with anger, I sighed and looked at my laptop about to show him what I wouldn't be able to tell him and Cassidy

"ARE SERIOUS SHE LIED TO ME SHE COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME WHAT ELSE DID SHE LIED ABOUT TO ME, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS MY OWN GIRLFRIEND LIED TO ME SHE'S NO BETTER THAN BROOKE" Austin yelled making me angry that I came over to him and slapped him hard

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND AND IF YOU STOP THINKING THAT SHE ONLY LIED TO YOU ONCE AND NOT RUIN YOUR LIFE LIKE BROOKE DID IF YOU COULD SEE WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU. AUSTIN SHE LOVES HER CAREER MORE THAN ANYTHING BUT SHE WAS WILLING TO GIVE UP HER CAREER FOR ONLY SOMEONE THAT SHE KNEW FOR TWO WEEKS, DO YOU KNOW ANYONE WHO WOULD DO THAT CAUSE I SURE OF HELL WOULDN'T" I screamed at his face yelling even more when my phone rang it was the hospital calling me about Ally and Nolan, I told them I was going to be on my way and hung up.I looked back at their face to see Austin ashamed and Cassidy and Dez confused.

"Trish if that's what happen then why are you crying" Cassidy asked and I sighed

" I was trying to tell you but this ass over here interrupt me saying horrible things about my best friend and his girlfriend" I replied and Austin looked about he was about to say something but I put my hand up to stop him

"Save it, I know your mad that she lied to you but she went through so much to save your career and so did one of your friends and now they could be really hurt or dead" I said crying at the end as all there faces changed to shock, before they could question me I clicked play on my laptop and showed them. I watched as Austin and Cassidy face broke down into tears as they watched while Dez stayed in shock, then it came to the part where they apologized and said they love you to them before the camera turned black. I closed my laptop as both Cassidy and Austin fell to the ground and cry.

"OH my god is she okay... are they both okay, I'm such a terrible person how could I say something so terrible about her when all she wanted to do was save my career and get hurt for it" Austin sobbed while Cassidy just cried and Dez came out of shock and started shedding silent tears

"I don't know if Ally going to be okay but were going to find out that was the hospital that just called me so let's go" I said grabbing the keys to Ally car and turn to look at them still crying, I sighed

"Listen I'm scared too and I want to know if my best friend and one of my friends are alright and I know you guys want to know if there okay too but we can't do that if you guys are crying and not moving" I said they started to move after I said that and I silently thank god and then ran out the door to Ally car, I slipped in the driver seat and waited for them to come. About two minutes later they came in and Austin slipped in the front seat with me while Dez and Cassidy got into the back, I looked at them really quick before I backed off and sped towards the hospital.

* * *

_Austin P.O.V _

I still can't believe what happened in the video, Ally did all this cause she wanted to help save my career and now she could be really hurt or worse. I can't help feel that this is my fault if Ally didn't need to save my career she would have never been out to get in that stupid accident but instead she could have been home with me hanging out or doing something even better that involves both of us naked. I hope Ally alright, I looked outside as we near the hospital and got even more anxious and wiped the tears off my tears and got out of the car once we stopped and ran inside to the front desk.

"Where Ally Dawson" I asked desperately as the receptionist type something in the computer and looked back at me

"We called your friend Patricia is that correct" she asked, I nodded my head frantically wanting to see Ally really bad she looked back at her computer when my friends came rushing up behind me

"Hello I'm Patricia the Doctor called me when can we see them" Trish asked the nurse looked at Trish and pressed a button and spoke into something

"Dr. Patterson Patricia is here are you ready to see them" she asked after a minute she and took her hand off the button and turned to look at Trish

"He'll she you soon so can you guys please wait in the waiting room" she asked, we all nodded and waited for the doctor to see us, I sat down on a chair and pulled out my phone and stared at my screen saver that Ally took of us the day after she caught me in the club. I smiled at the picture praying that Ally's okay when a doctor came up to us

"Excuse me are one of you guys Patricia" The doctor asked, Trish nodded her head and stood up and we followed her

"Yes I am but please call me Trish" she asked the doctor nodded and looked at his notes

"Well Trish my name is Dr Patterson and I called you about your friends Ally and Nolan" he said

"Yeah are they okay can we see them" she asked desperately, the Doctor looked at us sadly

"Not now but I need to tell you about your friends, I'll start with Nolan first since he suffered less damage" Dr. Patterson said making an uncomfortable feeling happen in my stomach

"Well he hit the window so he got minor cuts on his face but that's nothing to worry about he also got a slight concussion and he'll have a headache for a couple of hours. He broke his left leg and we'll be in a cast for three months, he also sprain on his left arm and will need to be in a splint for about three weeks, and he broke one rib and he'll feel discomfort for about a week but he'll be fine" Dr. Patterson said and we all sighed and then we tensed up again waiting to hear about Ally.

"About your other friend well she didn't turn out so lucky she nearly lost four pints of blood and had to go in to blood transfusion surgery that was successful but she also had a long deep gash on the right side of her stomach that needed eighty four stitches. She also had a mild concussion that's going to give her a headache for about a week but will be able to control if she takes her pills, she also haves a splint on her left leg and right arm. And she will need to book an appointment in three weeks to check on her arm and leg cause they were close to breaking so we would need to see if it's healing properly but she won't need crutches but she will feel and immense amount of pain walking and picking up stuff with her arms. Anyways she also broken three ribs so she will be experiencing even more discomfort than your other friend so the best advice after I discharge her don't make her pick up heavy stuff or move around a lot." Doctor Patterson said and I felt dread overwhelm me, I can't believe all this stuff happen to Ally just cause she went to Brooke to find out that she was lying about carrying my child to help save my career.

"So will she be okay" I asked with a little hope, and the doctor smiled at me

"You're the boyfriend aren't you" he asked

"Yeah how did you know" I asked

"Cause you have this hopeless look in your eyes like your world just came crashing down on you once I explained her injuries but yes son she'll be okay" he replied and I let out a sigh of relief

"Anyway since she lives with you, your going to need to remind her to take some medicine twice a day for her injuries so she'll won't feel as much pain, you're gonna also take her back in three weeks so she can get her arm and leg checked out and you'll need to schedule an appointment in about a month so we can take a look at how her gash on her stomach is healing. And makes sure she doesn't have too much stress since her body will be using most of her energy to heal her injuries, if she has too much stress she could possibly faint take good care of her Austin she's a good one" Dr. Patterson said and I nodded my head then froze how does he know my name.

"Um Dr. Patterson how do you know my name" I asked confused, I never told him my name I thought while doctor Patterson just laughed

"Well while were taking her for surgery when she regained conscious and started murmuring your name and talking about how she can't be here and needed to save her career and she tried her hardest to get up but she stopped struggling when I told her if she continued to move she could possibly die. I can tell that girl has a good heart and you don't find that often in people you're a very lucky young man anyway I'm going to go check on them, I'll come back if there awake to tell you guys how their doing" Dr. Patterson muttered before he walked off and I couldn't help a smirk come on my face she was saying my name, but then my smirk changed into a smile Dr. Patterson is right I am very lucky.

_40 minutes later _

We were in the waiting room talking a bit anxiously waiting to see Ally and Nolan when the doctor came back looking stressed out, I jumped up from my seat and walked over to him.

"Are you okay doctor" I asked and he smiled weakly

"I'm okay I'm just a little worried about Ally her heart rate is kinda of really low than it should be and if decreases anymore she could die, so I need to know is there anything she would be stressed out about or I'm going to have to knock her out so her heart rate can increase" he asked desperately, my heart started beating fast oh my gosh Ally could die what could she be stressed out about ... my career she stressed about my career

"Well um she trying her hardest to save my career that's probably what stressing her out" I said when a random nurse ran up to us

"Dr. Patterson two your Patients that were brought in have some issues, Nolan headache is getting worse and so is Ally cause her stress levels are really high that she passed out her heart rate is declining more and both of their bodies are not absorbing nutrients they need and their bodies are getting weak especially Ally" she said and I started to freak out

"Austin calm down I'm sure they'll be fine go back to the waiting room with your friends and explain the situation I need to go check on them especially Ally" the Doctor said running down the hall, I walked back towards the waiting room and the all jumped up and stared at me there faces becoming worried.

"Austin what's wrong" Dez asked right before I dropped to the floor and started crying and surprisingly Trish rushed to my side and hold me and let me cry on her neck while she patted my back.

"It's going to be okay Austin just tell us what's wrong" Trish cooed in my ear, I lifted my head and looked at them to see their worried expressions

"I was talking the doctor and he told me that Ally was so stressed out that her heart rate was low, then a nurse came saying that Nolan headache is getting worse and so is Ally's. And also their bodies are not absorbing nutrients that they need cause there both really weak especially Ally's, and also she passed out cause her stress levels are high and her heart rate is declining and he said that if her heart rate declines even more she'll die and all my fault cause she's stressed out about my career" I cried again while the other's just froze , it's all my fault that Ally even in the hospital if I didn't have to be a bad boy Ally wouldn't need to try to help but again we probably wouldn't have met. Trish hold me tighter as I felt tears start to soak my shirt and I wrapped my hands around Trish also and started patting her back, we stayed like this for a couple of minutes before we got up and sat back down all of us letting out silent tears.

_2 hours later _

It was about twelve o'clock in the morning and Dez and Cassidy left cause they had to work tomorrow for some reason but I don't care I just want to know if Ally alright. I looked over to Trish who looked like she was about to break down, I grabbed her hand and she looked up and I sent her a sad smile and we sat down for few minutes and the doctor came in looking even more stressed than I seen him a couple of hours ago. Me and Trish jumped up to him and ran up to him looking at him expectantly, he sighed and looked at us.

"Nolan headache is worse so we prescribed him the same medicine we gave to Ally at first when she came in here but she need stronger ones since her headache got worse. Nolan and Ally body are starting to accept some nutrients now but not enough especially for Ally case since she her stress levels haven't gone down but the nutrients she got were able to pick up her heart rate I usually don't do this cause this could add more stress to her, but it could also help her. I'm going to take you guys to see Ally but you can't make her more stressed than she already is it's just going to make her worse, I'm going to let you know now she's not going to look pretty or decent at all but you can't let her see your pain it's just going to raise her stress levels. And one last thing she's very fragile so you need to be very careful if you're not you could hurt her do you understand" Dr Patterson asked and we nodded our heads and he sent us a small smile and walked away and we started following him.

We walked down a long hallway and turned a corner then we stopped at a door and the Doctor turned to look at us

"Are you sure I'm warning you know since you two look like the people who love her the most the sight of her may break your heart" he said warningly, me and Trish looked at each other with determination shining through both of her eyes and we looked back at the doctor and nodded our heads. He open the door silently and we walked through and I felt my heart-break he was right, I looking at Ally pale form that was covered in a light sheen of sweat that made her hair stick to her face and her chest that was rising slowly. I scanned the rest of her body that looked banged up with her splint on her arm and leg and their were tubs connected in her body that led to machines, I looked over to Trish who looked like her heart just broke too. The doctor walked up to Ally who was sleeping and scanning some of her machines that she was hooked up too

"Her stress level drop considerably when she's asleep which is helping her absorb nutrients but when she wakes up her stress rises again to immense levels that she shouldn't have" the doctor said as he walked over to Ally and nudged her slightly, I watched as her eyes fluttered open slowly and look up to the doctor pain clear in her eyes.

"Ally there's are a few people here to see you" he said, Ally tried to sit up a little but a more pain over her features and it made her slump back down against the bed

"Don't try to get up you're in enough pain as it is and especially since your stress levels are to high you body is rejecting a lot of medicines and nutrients" the doctor said nicely and Ally dropped her head ashamed

"Sorry I've been really trying to calm down but I can't" Ally said weakly and I looked at Trish who looked like she was going to cry but trying her hardest to mask it, the doctor was about to say something but I spoke up

"Alls your going to need to relax, I can't lose you remember you promised me that" I said stepping more into the room and Ally looked up at me and a bit of happiness entered in her eyes and a beeping noise started to pick up, I looked at the doctor who just laughed.

"Austin" Ally said weakly drawing my attention back to her, I sent her a smile and put my hand on her cheek that really cold for the fact that she sweating.

"Austin I'm so sorry I shouldn't have lied but Brooke is really nice and-" I cut her off and put my lips gently on hers remembering I need to be careful, I felt her kiss back with as much energy as she could which wasn't much. The kiss was filled with compassion and worry I have for her and she sent me back a slight reassurance. I pulled away and looked at her.

"You talk to much" I said with a smile that made her smile even though it looked like it pained her

"Hey girly" we heard Trish say and I pulled away from Ally so she can look at Trish, I watched as they looked at each other like some silent communication and Ally open her arms weakly and Trish ran into them but hold her gently. I smiled at the sight as they were still hugging while the doctor was looking at something and smiling until Ally started to speak again

"Did you get it will we be able to save his career" Ally asked stressing out

"All you know I love you but you need to stop stressing out please or you won't get better you'll just get worst, and I don't want to lose my best friend" Trish said holding Ally hand

"And I don't want to lose my girlfriend" I replied coming to stand next to Trish, Ally sighed and nodded her head

"Um Austin,Trish can I speak to you for one second please" the doctor asked walking out of the room and Trish hugged Ally one more time and I kissed Ally then walked out of the door, to find Dr. Patterson smiling while me and Trish let out a couple of tears we were holding in when we saw Ally.

"You guys shouldn't cry cause of you Austin just the sight of you makes her heartbeat stronger and even more when you kiss her which is great so her body won't be near death. And you Trish make her really calm, I can see you guys known each other for a long time cause her levels dropped a lot when you came in even more than Austin. Even though she still has a high stress level for her age but the amount she dropped when you guys were in the room will be enough for her body to intake more nutrients." he said excitedly and it made me and Trish smile

"So were the reason she can get a bit better that she won't be near death" I asked and the doctor nodded his head

"Can you guys please stay here and stay with her" he asked

"Of course I'm not going to leave my girlfriend" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I'm going to stay to that's my best friend in there" Trish muttered

"That's great I'm going to tell the staff that you can't leave since you guys help improve her health, ugh your like her own little angels" he said hugging us then turning around then looking back at us

"I'm about to order pizza for me since I go my break in about a bit do you guys want some" he asked and that's when me and Trish stomach started growling, Dr. Patterson started laughing

"I'll take that as a yes anyways when Ally start's sleeping again can one of you go home and bag some clothes for you two and Ally when she finally get's to be discharged" he asked

"Sure I'll do it" Trish said and he just hooded and walked away, we looked at each other and went back into the room to find Ally trying to sit up, I rushed over to her and pushed her down gently.

"Alls don't do that your going to put your body in more pain than it is now" I whispered and she nodded and slumped against the bed

"Yes daddy" she said jokingly but I just smirked and lean down so our faces were close apart, I saw Ally heart monitor sped up and I smirked

"You know I like it when you call me daddy how bout when you feel better you can call me daddy when were both doing something physical with each other" I whispered before I peck her lips and backed away

"No one likes a tease" she said, while I just shrugged my shoulder and sat down on the couch and watched the girl I love... wait did I just think I love Ally, I mean I can't live without her and I almost died when she was so close to dying and she makes me feel special, different, and loved. I smiled as I stared adoringly at Ally yeah I love her and I already know she loves me too and that make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

**Here the chapter looks like Ally went through a lot in this chapter and let's hope she doesn't go through more.**

**ANYWAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER, I'M KINDA PROUD OF IT I PUT A LOT OF WORK INTO IT AND IT'S THE LONGEST CHAPTER FOR THE STORY SO ..YEAH HAPPY DANCE =)**

**SO REVIEW PLEASE !**

**Yeah we hit a hundred reviews you guys are ROSSOME REVIEW SOME MORE**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	19. Apologies & Plans

_Austin P.O.V_

* * *

Me, Ally and Trish were talking when the doctor comes in with three boxes of pizza

"Okay I didn't know what you guys wanted so I got pepperoni, cheese and sausage" the doctor Patterson said and I smiled

"That's awesome I love cheese, Trish loves pepperoni and Ally is in love with sausage" I said grabbing the cheese pizza box and pulled out a slice, and Trish grabbed hers while Ally waved the pizza away and Dr . Patterson looked at me for help. I got up and put the pizza on Ally lap and cup her cheek that was still cold even though she was sweating

"Ally you need to eat so your body can get stronger" I said and she nodded and picked up a pizza slice and bit into it weakly and I pecked her lips once she swallowed and walked back to my pizza to find someone staring at me, I looked up to see the Doctor staring at us.

"When you guys get married I want and invitation to the wedding" doctor Patterson making Trish burst out laughing and me blush while Ally just answered calmly

"Sure, you seem pretty cool when you would talk to me earlier, I think as you more as a friend then a doctor anyway" Ally answered which made me look at her then suddenly she let out shallow breath and looked like to be in terrible pain. The doctor lifted her gown and I felt a bit uncomfortable for him to see Ally naked but he was trying to help her, the doctor looked between us.

"I'm guessing you both seen her naked but you'll look like your going to be in more shock Austin so can you come here Trish" he asked, and I was about to question him about why I couldn't do it and what's wrong with her.

"Some of here stitches got loose again and I need to resew them but she's bleeding and I need someone to compress her wound while I get the supplies and since you'll love her in a deeper level than Trish your going to be in more shock when you see it and plus you'll make her feel self-conscious more than Trish which will raise her stress levels" He said as Trish walked up to him and showed her and her face was shocked but she did what the doctor told her. I looked at the doctor how did he know all of this, and as if he could read minds he answered

"No I can't read minds but some situation like this happen and seeing the person you love the most in the world hurt kinda takes a toll on your heart, anyway I'll be back Trish don't loosen the grip on her and Ally sweetie try to eat, I know you're in pain but try." he replied as he walked out of the room and I looked to Ally eyes that were laced over in pain, I walked over to her and cup her cheek and rubbed it soothingly and looked at Trish who was looking at Ally stomach.

"Wow Ally I wonder how much glass that got into you this is pretty big and long" Trish said as nice as she could without trying to freak out, Ally let out a weak laugh and bit into her pizza again and ate before she answered

"Apparently they said it was a lot" Ally replied before she ate again, I smiled and kissed her forehead when the doctor came in with a tray full of supplies. He grabbed a stool and put it in front of Ally's bed and started to look through the stuff

"So Austin since you and Ally live together your going to need to watch over her, if she looks in more pain or discomfort then usual then your going to have to check her stomach to make sure her stitches hasn't loosen and you'll know when they loosen when she starts bleeding than your going to need to get her to compress her stomach and drive her to the hospital as quick as you can got it" he asked getting a long needle and string, I looked at Ally who groaned looking at the needle

"Got it and what's wrong Alls" I asked looking at Ally who started to get even more pale than before

"It's going to hurt" she murmured weakly, I felt my heart-break when I heard her say those words I don't want her to be even more pain than she already is,I looked at the doctor and saw he was staring at me.

"Austin kiss her until I tell you to stop" He said and I stared at him confused why would he ask me to kiss Ally when he needs to resew her stitches

"Um why do you want me to kiss her" I asked confused, and Dr Patterson raised his eyebrow

" Just kiss her until I tell you to stop and you'll find out" Dr. Patterson said sternly and I just shrugged my shoulder and kiss Ally lips and I felt her sigh against my lips. I bit down on Ally lips with the tiniest pressure and I felt her moan against my lips before she opened her mouth and her tongue slipped into my mouth and started battling with mine for a few minutes when I felt someone nudge my shoulders. I detached my lips from Ally and looked into her eyes that were glazed over with lust and I couldn't help the smirk that came on my face, I looked up to see who touched me to find Dr. Patterson and Trish who looked like they were going to burst out laughing

"Ally did you experience any pain while you were kissing Austin" Dr. Patterson asked, and I watched as Ally eyes blinked for a few seconds before her face registered pain again

"No why" Ally responded back weakly and Trish started laughing

"I can't believe that actually worked, damn doc your good" Trish said in between laugh while me and Ally looked confused

"What's going on and shouldn't you be getting ready to resew my stitches" Ally asked confused and Trish laughed even more

"I already did it while you were kissing Austin, you were so distracted you didn't feel the pain and Trish you owe me twenty dollars" Dr Patterson said looking at Trish

"Oh so that's why you wanted me to kiss Ally to distract her you could have just said that and Trish why do you owe him money" I asked

"I couldn't have told you cause when you kissed Ally she would have been to focused on waiting to feel the pain and Trish owes me twenty dollars cause we made a bet and I won." Dr. Patterson replied, I shrugged my shoulders and looked back to Ally who went back to eating her pizza. I went to sit on the couch when I got a phone call from and unknown number why is an unknown number calling me in two in the morning, I kissed Ally quickly and walked out of the room and picked it up.

(**Brooke**, _Austin_)

"_Hello_"

"**Austin hi it's Brooke look I'm pretty sure you don't want to talk to me now but please give me a few minutes then we can go on with our lives as if we never knew each other**"

I froze when she said her name, how did Brooke even get my number and what does she want hasn't she fucked up my life enough, but I want to know why she went on a date with Ally

"_Fine I'll let you talk but tell me why did you go on a date with Ally_" I asked and I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone

"**Cause I didn't want to be pretending I was pregnant with your child which I'm not so I decided to use Ally as publicity to satisfy my old manager**" she said and I got confused

"_Wait that doesn't make sense why would you want to satisfy your old manager_"

"**Well when we went on the date I came clean to Ally and Nolan which I should probably tell you now, Austin when I first came down to California and met you my ex manager found out about you and said you were good publicity and that I should go out with you. Of course I didn't to do it I didn't find you attractive in that way and I didn't want to use you especially when I was in a relationship but my ex manager said if I wanted to make it in the music career I had to do it. And I wanted to make it bad in the music career so I used you, and then three months ago I got really drunk and end sleeping with you I thought I was pregnant so I went to a doctor and rumor got out. I instantly wanted to deny it but my ex manager said it was good for publicity but I was against it but she made a deal with me until I find something else that'll give me a lot of publicity then I had to stick to it so I found Ally. We decided to go on a date together with her and Nolan and my husband and she started asking me questions so I came clean and she decided to help me. She gave me the courage to fire my ex manager and got me Nolan as my new manager and she gave my your number so I can apologize to you, and Austin I'm really sorry that I made you fall in love with me and all I did was use you if I could go back and time and tell myself not to do it I would. I'm just really sorry but she also told me to help come clean I needed to talk to Jimmy Star about the rumors and I did and he wants to talk to you and Ally tomorrow, Austin Ally a sweet good girl so take good care of her**" Brooke said

I was shocked first cause she used me just get somewhere in the music business and secondly cause Ally pure soul benefit someone else and fixed my music career at the same time, I smiled I seriously don't know what I did to deserve some one like Ally

"_Brooke I'm not happy that you used me but I will accept your apology cause you sound truly sorry and I'm thankful that you went and talk to Jimmy and told him the rumor was false, cause you just save my career_" I gushed and I heard laughing on the other end of the phone

"**Don't thank me thank your girlfriend she was the one that told me to do it and by the way when you guys get married I want an invite to the wedding**" Brooke said while I just groaned

"_Why does everyone keep saying were going to get married_" I ask

**"Cause you two are perfect for each other, and what girlfriend goes on a date with their boyfriend ex girlfriend just to help out his music career, she must really care about you if she's willing to do all that for you and I know you care about her too and I can't wait for you guys to get married and have kids**" she squealed and I just shook my head girls

"_Well Brooke thanks again for talking to Jimmy and explaining to me why you did all that stuff but I need to go check on Ally and see if she's okay_" I said and Brooke stopped laughing

"**Oh my god is she okay**"

"_Not really she's in the hospital and so is Nolan someone crashed into their limo but Ally got most of the damage_" I said weakly, and I hear Brooke start to panic

"**Oh my god are you serious, I'm on my way, what hospital is it**" she said frantically

"_Brooke you don't need to come it's two in the morning you should be sleeping in matter fact why did you call me so early in the morning_" I asked, Brooke just ignored my question and asked me what hospital it was and I told her and hung up and went back into the room. When I walked inside the light's were off and I walked further inside the room to see Dr. Patterson and Trish watching a movie, I looked over to Dr. Patterson he's actually a pretty cool guy and know's a lot about love. I walked over to Ally who was sleeping kissed her lips lightly, I pulled away and she whimpered and I check to make sure if she was in any pain. I looked at Ally body and noticed some black bruises that were on her arm and legs that weren't in a splint, I sighed and went to sit next to Trish on the couch

"Trish can you go home and get some clothes for us and then send an email to Jimmy that we won't be able to see him tomorrow cause Ally in the hospital" I asked, Trish looked at me curiously for a second before she shrugged her shoulders and left. I looked over to Dr. Patterson who was starting to look over Ally monitors he seems to know a lot about love maybe I should ask him for advice how to tell Ally I love her in a special way.

"Doc when do you think she'll be able to leave" I asked, Dr Patterson looked up and stared at me curiously

"She' ll be able to leave in about two days since her heartbeat up and close to normal and her body is absorbing nutrients so your just going to have to remember to be very careful with her she still fragile and remind her to take her pills" he said, I nodded my head and Dr. Patterson came and sat right next to me.

"Austin what do you really want to talk about and I'm assuming it has to do with Ally but what's are your mind is not about her leaving" he asked, I sighed

"it's not but since you know so much about love I wanted some advice" I asked

"Of course son ask away if you hadn't notice I'm a cool doctor" he said which made me laugh

"You are a cool doctor but anyway what should I do I want to tell Ally I love her but I don't know how to, I mean I want to do it in a special way cause she's very special but how" I asked looking at Ally who was sleeping beautifully even though pain was evident on her face.

"Well think about things she likes to do and then plan a perfect day with those things where it's just you and her and buy her something she would love at the end of the day and give it to her after you tell her your feelings" he said as I continue to look at Ally an idea pops into my head I think I just might know how to tell Ally I love her.

* * *

**Brooke apologized yeah and Austin figuring out a way to tell Ally he loves her double YAY.**

**Anyway I love Dr Patterson I wanted him to be a cool doctor and he is and kinda weird but sometimes weird is awesome and the story continues were getting closer to end but still not there yet**

**GUYS PLEASE REVIEW THAT'LL BE ROSSOME**

**Don't own anything but the storyline**


	20. Resigned & Back to normal

_Austin P.O.V_

* * *

Today the day that Ally get's to leave the hospital and she still is very fragile which worries me and I think that she should still stay in the hospital but Dr. Patterson said she was fine and that just to be careful with her. Right now I'm talking on the phone with the best jewelry company in Miami so I can get my plans started so I can have that special day with Ally in a month once we get to Miami, while I'm on the phone Trish is helping Ally get changed from the clothes she brought her from our place. I hung up my phone done with arrangements when the door opens to Ally door and she walks well more like limp out the door in a familiar pair a sweatpants and a PINK over the shoulder sweater, I looked to Ally bare shoulder and can see some of the bruises on Ally arm. I walk up to Ally and put my hands around her waist

"Morning beautiful" I said pecking her lips and I didn't feel Ally kiss back so I pulled back to find Ally glaring at me, I sighed oh great what did I do

"What's wrong sweetie" I asked, and Ally glared at me even more

"Don't you sweetie me how come you didn't tell me that Brooke called you and that Jimmy wanted to meet us" Ally said walking back from my arms and almost falling down if I didn't catch her. She looked up at me in pain as I balanced her.

"Alls are you okay" I asked

"Don't you Alls me answer my question Austin" she said pushing my arms off her with the little strength that she has, I sighed and glared at Trish for telling Ally

"Well I'm waiting mister" Ally muttered putting her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the side

"Well I didn't want to tell you so you wouldn't stress out like you're doing now it's not good for your health Ally and were going to see Jimmy in a week so don't worry about it" I replied shrugging my shoulders

"Thank you for caring about my health Austin but I did not go through getting yelled at Jimmy and a date with Brooke only to wait until next week so I made Trish call Jimmy we have a meeting with him in thirty minutes so let's go" Ally said limping away until she crashed into Nolan sending them both falling to the floor

"ALLY" I screamed and rushed over to her side, and she was moaning out curses and apologies, I laughed and helped her up and scanned her body for any signs damage

"Austin I'm alright, are you okay Nolan" Ally said looking over to Nolan who was struggling to get up, I walked over and helped him before I picked up his crutches of the floor

"Yeah I'm fine but are you okay Ally you look horrible and tired" Nolan replied as he try to balance himself on his crutches again, Ally sent him a weak smile

"I'm fine really and I would love to talk but I have to go meet with Jimmy" Ally said only to take a step around Nolan before she drops in pain again holding the side of her stomach, Trish ran over to Ally and lift up her shirt to revel a long cut that ran from the side of Ally breast done to her hips. There was blood coming out from the cut and from the part of stitches that loosen you can see how deep the cut went, I felt like I was frozen in place when suddenly Dr. Patterson ran past me to Ally with a tray of supplies in tow. I unfroze and rushed over to Ally who was moaning in pain as the Doctor was resewing as fast as he could, I cupped her cheek and started rubbing it softly.

"It's okay Alls" I coed until Dr. Patterson finished and started to bandage Ally stomach, I felt Ally go limp against me as soon as Dr Patterson finished, I rubbed her back soothingly and thanked him before he left.

"Ally I think we should go home you're not in the condition to go out" I said and I felt Ally shake her head why does she have to be so stubborn some times but that's one of the reason's I love her. I looked back at Trish who were looking at Ally with worry, I caught Trish eye and I mouthed 'Help Me' and she thought for a minute before she spoke up

"Ally, Austin right you should go home I'll just tell Jimmy the situation and ask him to come to your house to talk to you guys" Trish muttered and I smiled at her words that's perfect so Ally and I can be satisfied

"Yeah Ally let's go home Jimmy will just come our house to talk to us okay" I say and she nods her head I lift her up bridal style and carry her to the passenger side of her car. She snuggle into the seat like a little puppy and I couldn't help but find that so cute,I went back into the hospital and paid for the bill and arranged the appointment for Ally in three weeks. I'm waiting now to get Ally prescription so I can pick it up from the drug store when Dr. Patterson came up to me

"Hey Austin I wanted to remind you that you need to remind Ally to take her pills and that when you get home she eats something she hasn't eaten since yesterday, and keep her away from as much stress as you can okay" he said and I nodded my head

"Take good care of her son I know she's a good one and I can't wait to be at your guys wedding but I also I want you to know that I'm here if ever need advice" Dr Patterson muttered before he walked off in the other direction, I stared after him until I get Ally's prescription. I walked back to the car and got in to find Ally and Trish both sleeping, I smiled at them before I drove to the nearest drug store and got Ally prescription. After I got the prescription I drove home and carried Trish inside the house to the guest bedroom and went downstairs and got Ally and carried Ally to our room, I gently laid her in bed and grabbed my laptop and emailed everything to Jimmy and told him to meet us at our house to talk. He quickly replied with an okay and I grabbed my phone an ordered pizza from Ally favorite pizzeria Pickle Palace Pizzeria, I got her the pickle deluxe, me a cheese pizza, and a pepperoni for Trish. I hung up the phone and took of my shirt off and changed into sweats and watch some Tv while cuddling Ally Body, I really missed being able to lay down with her I'm just glad she's okay.

_20 minutes later_

I was laying on the bed silently laughing my ass off from watching Family guy you gotta love that show it's the shit when the doorbell rings, I get out of bed quietly and grab my wallet. I open the door to see Jimmy holding three boxes of pizza

"Jimmy I didn't know you were a pizza delivery boy" I joked, while Jimmy just rolled his eyes and walked through the door

"Where's Ally I wanna see her"

"She's upstairs I'll bring her down just set the food on the dining room table" I said walking up the stairs

I walked into Trish room and woke her up and left before she could yell at me and went to go get Ally, she was curled into a ball and her face looked pained and week. I walked over to her and kissed her lips softly and I felt a small pressure against my lips, I pulled away and Ally eyes fluttered open. She looked around until her eyes stop at me

"Blondie please don't wake me up I'm really tired" Ally whispered, Blondie where did she get the idea to call me blondie well besides the fact I'm ... You know what forgot about it but it's kinda cute though

"Alls you have to get up Jimmy here and you need to eat and take your pills" I replied and Ally immediately sat up only to lie back down in pain

"Ally you're not suppose to move too quickly" I said sternly and Aly looked at me and rolled her eyes

"Yes _daddy"_ she said holding out her arms for me to carry her, I scooped Ally up and kissed her on the lips and bit down gently and right when she moaned I pulled away. Ally groaned into my chest as I walk down the stairs to see Jimmy and Trish already talking while eating, I saw Jimmy looked up as I sit Ally in a chair

"Oh my god Ally are you okay you look like you're in pain" Jimmy gushed while I went to get Ally pills, Ally laughed a little

"The word pain would be and understatement it hurts so much it's kinda unbearable but I can handle it" Ally said even though I knew that was a lie, she was trying to handle it but you can easily the pain is getting to her. I walked over to Ally and handed her pills and pecked her lips before I sat down beside her

"So Jimmy you wanted to talk to us after Brooke spoke to you" I said pulling out Ally pizza slices and placing them in front of her loving the way her eyes light up as she sees the pizza, I chuckle at her expression and cup her cheek while she ate the pizza. I looked up at Jimmy who was smiling at us

"Yes I made a promise with Ally if she can prove you were innocent I would resign you and she'll come back to work for Star records, and well Ally got someone to prove your innocent and I stick by my word. Austin how would you like to be signed to Star records again" Jimmy asked and I smiled

"I would love to be signed back to Star records thank you so much Jimmy and thank you Alls for never giving up on me" I said kissing her cheek while she devoured her pizza

"Okay good everything can go back to normal, and being back to normal you guys need to prepare for the award show in Miami but since Ally doesn't look to good I'll give you two weeks to relax before I suspect a song out of you too so we can announce your relationship at the show go it" Jimmy muttered and we all shook his head, Jimmy sent us a smile and pulled Ally out a present of a heart shape necklace and a bear that say 'Get well soon'. After he gave her those things he left and me, Trish, and Ally started to eat getting back to normal.

* * *

**Here's another chapter hoe you liked it please review that'll be awesome and Rossome **

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY DARE THAT LEAD TO LOVE THAT IS CO WRITTEN BY MY BOF R5AUSLLY AND DON'T FORGET TO GO CHECK OUT THERE STORIES THERE AMAZING AND SO IS OUR DUET STORY FARE THAT LEAD TO LOVE. ALSO WE HAVE ANOTHER DUET STORY COMING OUT SOON AND IT'S ALSO AN AWESOME STORY **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE **


	21. Hospital visits & Miami

_Austin P.O.V_

* * *

For the past three weeks I've reminded Ally to take her medicine and be careful, and she has listed and she's starting to look better. Ally not as pale as she used to be and we were able to finish Jimmy song last week and Jimmy loved it but now were going to go see if Ally arm and leg is healing properly in her splint. Right now I'm downstairs eating pancakes Ally made while she's upstairs changing and I'm thinking about the day were going to have together when we finally get to Miami. I already have the day planned out and everything ready thanks to my mom whose excited to meet Ally since we decided to stay at my parents house instead of a hotel. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Ally came downstairs even though she's gotten better she's still experiencing pain most of the time, I got up from my chair and put my plate in the sink before I pecked Ally on the lips to feel a bit of pressure kiss back. Ally has also has got a bit stronger too but still not her original strength

"Are you ready you to go babe" I asked

"Yes blonde" she said excitedly, I chuckled at Ally and grabbed her hand and pulled her outside the door to our car, I'm so glad that the paparazzi still hasn't found out about me and Ally being together or where we live cause then that will blow the plan of me and Ally kissing after our performance at the award show in Miami.

"So are you excited about going to Miami" I asked her

"Are you kidding me I'm super excited and I get to meet your parents" she replied basically jumping in her seat, I laughed again as we got into the hospital parking lot

"Ally what did you eat while I was sleeping" I muttered, and Ally dropped her head in shame

"I might have made me a smoothie for breakfast and put a lot of sugar in it" she murmured as I helped her out of the car, I watched Ally as she limped faster than I was walking into the hospital. I smiled at her and jogged to catch up, once I got inside the hospital I was about to sign Ally in when I see her next Dr. Patterson giggling. I walked over to them when Ally was about to go somewhere I wrapped my arms around Ally waist and pulled her towards me

"Hi Dr. Patterson" I murmured as Ally started giggling really cute in my arms, I smiled at her before I looked up to Dr. Patterson to see him smiling at us

"Hey Austin what happened to Ally not that it's not cute" he replied

"She had a made herself a smoothie for breakfast and put a lot of sugar in it" I muttered while Ally started hoping up and down her good leg

"Now that's make sense so I already checked you guys in so let's go and take your x-ray Ally" Dr. Patterson murmured pulling Ally to the x-ray area.

_30 minutes later_

I was playing angry birds on my phone when Ally came back looking exhausted while Dr. Patterson was watching her with an amused face, I got up from my chair while Ally slumped against me. I hugged her and she cuddle into my neck, I laughed and looked at the doctor

"What happened to her" I asked

"Well after twenty-five minutes she started to get tired and now she's about to crash from her sugar high, but about her test results her bones are healing fine so she'll only need to be in her splint for two more weeks" he said

"That's great but were going to an award show will Ally be okay wearing heels " I replied

"It will be best if she wears flats since she's still limping" he muttered and I shook my head before he walked off, I signed me and Ally out and dragged her out to the car and put her in the passenger seat where she instantly fell asleep. I laughed at her and got on my side of the car and went home

_1 week later_

Me and Ally just got back from the hospital to check her stitches, Dr. Patterson told us that she be able to take off her stitches in two weeks. So now were on the plane excited that were going back to Miami, but I'm really excited to see my mom and don't judge me I'm a momma boy and I'm proud of it. Ally was writing in her Journal while I was staring her thinking about our perfect day were going to have and I planned it to be the day before the award show, Ally looked up from her journal and I pecked her on her lips before she could ask why was I staring. I pulled away only to have Ally pull me back in for a kiss until the intercom said that we were taking off then she went back to writing in her journal and I plugged in my headphones and listen to music and drifted of into sleep.

_5 hours later_

Five hours later I was woken up by warm pair of lips, my eyes fluttered open to see Ally's hair I closed my eyes again and deepened the kiss. Ally started sucking on my bottom lip and I moaned and Ally started to attack my tongue with her's but she easily lost the battle cause she's still not back to her original strength since the car crash. I pulled away and smirked at Ally before I realized where the only to people in the plane, I quickly got up and got me and Ally's carry on before Ally grabbed my hand tried to drag me out of the plane

"You do know your still really weak from the car crash right so there no you can drag me out of this plane" I said and Ally stuck her tongue at me

"I wouldn't stick your tongue at me unless you want me to do something freaky in the plane with you now" I muttered before pulling Ally out of the plane to the luggage claim area. Once we found our luggage we went outside to see my mom they're looking around excitedly, I grabbed Ally hand rushed over to my mom but then stop when I finally realized Ally was moaning in pain, I stopped and looked at her.

"Oh my god are Ally I'm so sorry are you okay" I said inspecting her she looked like to be in more pain, I slipped my hand under her shirt when my mom came over to us

"What happened Austin you were running over to me with Ally when you suddenly stooped" My mom said staring at Ally who was smiling even though I can tell she was in pain

"MOM I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" I screamed hugging her before remembering Ally in pain

"Yeah we were running and me being my stupid self I dragged Ally along and now she's hurting cause she's not supposed to be doing any sort of exercise after she got a hit by a car" I explain to my mom who instantly hit me of the back of my head

"Austin I love you but you can be so stupid move away so I can look at her" My mom replied standing in front of Ally while I rub the back of my head while Ally just laughed weakly. I watched as my mom inspect Ally splint on her foot before throwing me a pointed glare

"You do know you could have damaged your girlfriend leg even more" she said and I bowed my head in shame, but I still saw my mom whisper something in her ear and Ally crack a smile through the pain. My mom pulled back and looked at Ally

"Sweetie is there any places that are hurting and don't be hesitant I'm a registered nurse" my mom muttered and Ally nodded and lifted her shirt a little and my mom put bit of her head in her shirt to expect it better, before she abruptly pulled out and grabbed the scarf around her neck before she put it against her stomach

"Ally I'm going to need you to stay calm and press this against your stomach and hold it tight while until I can sew you okay" my mom said and Ally nodded her head. My mom grabbed our bags and turned to me

"Grab Ally we need to get home quick and after I finish sewing her up I'll give you a nice speech about how you treat your sick girlfriend, now pick her up a lot of her stitches broke cause a crazy person was dragging her now let's go" my mom said urgently running ahead and dragging our bags with her, I looked back to Ally who was in pain and looked like she was about to fall, I quickly picked her up and run to the car while Ally moaned in pain. We got into the backseat of the car and my mom pulled out and sped down the street way over sped limit, I looked at Ally who was looking paler than usual

"I'm so sorry Alls I didn't mean to hurt you" I said desperately looking down at Ally who was breathing out shallow breaths

"It's okay Austin but this is not the way I wanted to meet your mother" she said weakly causing my mom to laugh in the front seat

"Don't worry I already like you honey but come on were here let's get you sewed up" my mom replied pulling into the driveway, I instantly got out and run to the door and open it since my mom always usually to forget to lock the door. I rushed Ally into the living room and laid her on the couch after a minute my mom came in with supplies

"Austin get the suitcases then wait upstairs young man so I can have a talk with you" she said and I hung my head down feeling like I was fifteen again and did what she told.

* * *

**One chapter done more to go, anyway Austin in trouble with his mom how could he be so inconsiderate to Ally**

**REVIEW !**

**AND CHECK OUT ME AND MY BOF R5AUSLLY DUET STORIES, ONE CALLED TWO STORIES HIGH FROM DEATH AND YO CAN FIND THAT ON R5AUSLLY PAGE. AND ANOTHER ONE CALLED DARE THAT LEAD TO LOVE AND YOU CAN FIND IT ON MY PAGE THERE TOTALLY AWESOME YOU WON'T REGRET READING IT**


	22. Feelings & Talks

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

My stomach hurt likes hell after some of the stitches broke while Austin was dragging me to see his mom, I don't blame him though he loves his mom so very much. I felt myself get weaker as Austin mom came up to me with a tray full of supplies, I felt really bad that she has to be here helping me instead of with Austin catching up.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as she got the needle ready, Mimi looked up at me and smiled as she lifted up my shirt and started to get to work

"For what dear" she asked me

"For ruining your day you should be with Austin catching up not with me trying to help me" I replied while Mimi looked at me like I was crazy for apologizing

"Dear you not the one who should be apologizing and plus we can use this time to get to know each other than what Austin didn't already tell me about you" she muttered and I laughed weakly

"What did he tell you about me" I asked

"Well he said your very sweet and caring and put other people before yourself, also that you don't judge it's book by a cover you like to give people a chance before you judge them and when you stick to something it's very hard for you to quit" she murmured and I blushed a little probably making my cheeks pink

"Awe that's sweet of him"

"Yeah it is and thank you" she told me, and I looked at her face noticing the features she has in common with Austin beside the blonde hair they had the same eyes and facial features

"For what" I ask

" For not judging my son like the whole world did cause what the tabloids said and even though it was true with the things he did you still gave him a chance to show you his real side. You also helped him save his career even if it meant destroying your or getting hurt" she replied staring at my face as she stopped what she was doing on my stomach for a second

"And I got to say this is one long gash and it has to hurt you a lot or show you discomfort all the time yet you play it off like it doesn't hurt you at all why"

"Cause I know he thinks this it is his fault that I'm hurt so I try not to show him my pain or discomfort since I started getting better even though everyday my sides hurt like hell every time I move or get up"

"Why would he think this is his fault" she ask putting my shirt back down and sitting on the floor in front of the couch so she could look at me

"Well there was a new scandal that his ex girlfriend Brooke was carrying his baby so our head of our record label was fed up by him about always ruining his career so he fired him. And since I was behind Austin Jimmy fired me also but I stayed there until Jimmy and fought for Austin career and Jimmy noticed how determined I was and decided to give me another chance but I refused. Instead I made a deal with him that if he let me prove Austin was innocent then he'll resign Austin and me, so I met Brooke in Jimmy office that same day and I got her to go on a date with me. On the date she confess and I'll told her I'll help her but she would have to come clean and she did but on the way home a car crashed into the limo door I was sitting on and that's how that all that happened to me" I explain and found Mimi started tearing up before she attacked me with a hug

"You love him already don't you" she asked as she pulled away and I smiled and nodded

"Yeah I do but I'm not sure if he feel's the same way" I murmured as looked away from Mimi, but she pulled my chin back

"Listen to me dear he looks at you like you're the most special thing in the world I'm sure he feels the same way back" she replied and I smiled

"You think so"

"Yeah now go to sleep sweetie, your probably drained cause you lost some blood" she told me and I nodded my head, she kissed my forehead and took the blanket off the other couch and put it on me and I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

_Austin P.O.V_

I was sitting on my bed playing with my guitar waiting for my mom to come up here so I can get my lecture, I mean I honestly swear I didn't mean to hurt Ally I was just really excited to see my mom I forgot. I just hope Ally okay she's been doing better lately but today I think I may have set back the date for when she can finally takes off her stitches, I sighed guilty as my mom came into my room. I looked at her and she was smiling

"Why are you smiling aren't you going to give me a lecture" I ask and my mom smile disappears

"No more like talk to you and ask you a few questions but I'm smiling cause I had a nice talk with Ally" she replied and I felt my eyes sparkle when she said Ally name

"Is she okay I didn't hurt her to bad did I"

"Well you caused her to lose a lot of blood and put her in more pain than she was feeling but she's okay if that what you're asking" my mom murmured and I dropped my head in shame that Ally is in more pain than she was cause of me

"Austin did she really do all that just to save someone she's known for a month" my mom asked and I guess Ally told her what happened, I nodded my head and I saw my mom eyes tear up before she came over and hit me

"OW why did you do that" I muttered as I massaged my head and my mom put her hands on her hips in front of me

"Cause that girl is too special to be man handled like you did back there, I mean seriously Austin she looked like she went through hell and came back for you and then you put her in more pain" my mom whispered yelled and I dropped my head in shame again

"I know I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it I was just so excited to see you that I kinda went crazy"

"Well I can see that by how much stitches you broke but wasn't she moaning in pain shouldn't that immediately stopped you"

"She was moaning in pain but I wasn't paying attention until I remembered she got hurt and I must be putting her in through pain dragging her around like that " I muttered and my mom hit me again

"Austin this is not the way to treat the girl you love and that cares deeply about you, and especially if that girl has a pure heart that not many girls have" my mom said as I rubbed my head again

"I know and I'm sorry and I feel incredibly bad that I hurt her, I mean it's my fault she got in the accident and it's my fault she's hurt now" I replied as my mom came over to sit next to me

"You love her so much don't you" My mom asked and I looked at her shocked, how did she know well I guess she's my mom and she always know how I'm feeling

"Yeah I do that's why I asked you to help me set some stuff up here before we came to Miami" I told her and she nodded her head as if everything makes sense

"Austin I'm so proud that you were able to find someone to love and especially if that girl is pretty amazing as Ally is but you need to remember you need to take care of that girl or they soon won't be in your life anymore okay" my mom told me and nodded my head

"Good well it's about two o'clock so I'm going to store real quick so I can get the stuff to make Ally a cake"

"What how come I don't get a cake" I ask as I crossed my hands over my chest while my mom just laughed at me

"Cause you're not hurt" she replied as she kissed my head an walked out of my room, I sighed and looked at the door thinking about Ally. I can't wait for me and Ally special day so I can finally show her how much I love her.

* * *

**Another chapter so please review cause that'll be rossome and check out my duet stories with R5AUSLLY their called Dare That Lead To Love and Two Stories High From Death**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	23. Sick & Yes

_Austin P.O.V_

* * *

I went downstairs to the living room as my mom came back from the store, I grabbed the bag from her hand as she disappears into the living room to go check on Ally. I started taking the things out of the bags and put them on the kitchen counter as my mom came in to the kitchen looking slightly worried, I instantly got scared.

"Mom what's wrong" I asked and she sighed

"Nothing she just has a fever" she replied and I felt instantly nervous we were supposed to spend our special day tomorrow but if Ally sick I guess I can push it back to the day after the award show. I left the kitchen and walked in to the living room to see Ally bundled up in blankets watching Tv, her eyes look to me as I enter the room. As I looked into her eyes she looked so dazed I came over to her and sat in front of the couch so I was facing her, I looked at her and gently caressed her cheek with my hand to find it extremely cold.

"Alls are you okay your really cold" I asked and her dazed eyes studied my face for a second before she answered me

"Are you sure blonde I feel very hot" she replied and I looked at her worriedly as I cupped her cheek

"No Alls your really cold, I'm going to ask my mom what should I do" I said and pecked her on the lips before I got up and walked back to the kitchen to see my mom stirring the batter that looked green. I scrunched my nose what the hell was my mom making

"It's pickle flavored cake since Ally seems to love pickles or that what she told me before I went to the store" my mom murmured looking at me as she poured the cake into the cake pan

"Ew there's actually a recipe for a pickle cake that's disgusting anyway mom Ally really cold but she says she's hot" I explain worriedly and my mom slips the pan under the stove and turns back to me

"Okay well let's give her a hot shower so she can get warmer and then check her temperature and we'll go from there" my mom told me and I nodded my head and went back to Ally to give her a bath, but someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back

"What mom" I asked as I looked back at her, she handed my a timer went into the living room only to come back with Ally in her arms looking dazed.

"When I meant give her a shower I meant let me help her since I don't have a dirty mind, and wow she is so light does she even eat" my mom asked laughing at the end but I had to agree with my mom picking Ally up is very easy.

"Hey I do not have such a dirty mind to take advantage of my sick girlfriend unless she asked for it " I muttered crossing my arms over my chest and my mom rolled her eyes and walked over to the stairs

"Watch the cake and if it burns no pancakes for Austin" she yelled at me while carrying Ally up the stairs, I groaned and stayed in the kitchen and watched the cake cause there was no way that I was not getting some of my mom pancakes.

_30 minutes later _

The timer my mom gave me dinged and I took out the green cake as my mom came downstairs smiling but you can see worry in her eyes

"Wow that car must hit her hard cause I can still she the bruises on her body that's fading but anyway wow she has a body Austin you got lucky" my mom said and I blushed

"What do you mean I got lucky, how did I get lucky" I asked and my mom threw me a pointed glare

"Austin I know you already had sex with her and have seen her body before the incident and wow does she have large breasts for her age, I'm sorta jealous I wished I looked like that when I was her age" my mom sighed looking away for a moment before reaching for the cake and started putting pickle flavored icing on it which I had no idea that a store would sell.

"Mom you shouldn't be jealous I think your beautiful and I guess thanks, so ... how's Ally" I asked and my mom looked up at me the worry coming back into her expression

"Well I took her temperature and she has a fever and right now and she's sleeping, but once she wakes up I'll make her some soup but go up there and be with her when she wakes up" my mom murmured and I kissed her cheek before I raced up the stairs to my room to see Ally in my one of shirts laying down and sleeping. I smiled at how cute she looks slightly wrapped in a ball, I walked over to the bed and slipped in and brought Ally body closer to me before I watched Tv.

_A couple of hours later _

Ally started to stir against me, I looked over to her to see her sleepily opening her eyes before looking around confused

"Don't worry Alls your just in my room cause you had a fever and my mom took you here to lay down" I explained and she shook her head a cuddled up into my neck. I moved my neck a little and kissed her forehead to feel it slightly normal but a little cold, maybe me and Ally actually can go on our date tomorrow

'"Um Alls how you feeling" I asked and waited patiently as Ally snuggled closer into me and started kissing my neck a little

"Better but I could use some soup I feel slightly cold but I should be fine by the time I wake up tomorrow" she replied before she bit down on my neck making me groan, WAIT focus Austin she said she'll be fine we could go on this date overall. I quickly got up and shifted my position to where I was hovering over Ally and not laying beside her, I gently give her a lingering kiss before I pulled back to look at her

"So if your okay how would m'lady like to go on an all day date with her handsome prince" I muttered in a british accent making Ally laugh

"Sure Austin I'll go on a date with you if you never use that accent again" she murmured and I just smiled at her before I bend down and gave her a kiss, yes she'll go on a date with me now I can finally tell her my feelings on our perfect day.

* * *

**Another chapter done and the next one is the highly anticipated DATE everybody yeah, can't wait to write it anyway guys go check out my duet ****story with R5AUSLLY**

**The one on my page is called Dare that lead to love and the one on her page is called Two Stories High From Death and ther both ROSSOME**

**ANYWAY REVIEW !**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYINE **


	24. The Perfect Date & Promise Me

_Austin P.O.V_

* * *

I woke up and looked at the clock on the beside table to find it was six o'clock in the morning that's perfect the ring store is just opening, I slide of the bed without waking up Ally and went to take a quick shower. After I finish the shower I changed into black ripped jeans, a tight-fitting dress shirt rolled up to my elbows and black All- Stars, I kissed Ally on the cheek and left her note to get changed into something pretty but comfortable. I went downstairs and hurriedly made pancakes for everybody and ate mines before I jumped into my car and got everything ready for our date.

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

I woke up to a cold bed and I sleepily got up and felt around the bed only to touch paper, I rubbed my eyes and grabbed the paper that was on Austin pillow

_Dear Alls,_

_I know you're wondering where I am but don't worry about it just change into something pretty but comfortable for our date, then go downstairs and eat the breakfast I made for you. I'll be home to pick you up soon for the best time of our lives_

_Austin_

I read the note and smiled I wonder what were going to be doing, I got up from the bed and moaned in pain it always hurts like a bitich to move with these stitches in my stomach. I walked over to my suitcase and looked through it until I see a white strapless lace sundress, it's comfortable and pretty now for the shoes, I look around until I find my white flats with a black bow. I lay everything on the bed and got to take a shower, I wonder what Austin must have to do to wake up that early. I stepped out of the shower and changed into my clothes, and flat-iron my hair and put on natural make up before I went downstairs to see Mimi eating pancakes.

"Good morning Mimi" I said coming over to hug her while she was sitting, I sat across from her and dug into the plate of pancakes that Austin made

"Good morning dear and you look quit beautiful today, are you excited" she asked, and I stopped eating and wiped my mouth with my napkin

"I'm a lot better thanks to you and of course I'm excited I wonder what were going to do today" I thought just when the door opened and Austin came into my view with blue roses. I got up from my seat and ran to Austin and jumped into his arms and he nuzzled his face in my neck, I pulled away and hit him on his chest

"You weren't there when I woke up" I said as I pouted my lip and Austin just laughed before I kissed him passionately, I pulled away and Austin had a smirk on his face

"If your going to kiss me like that then I'll guess I won't be there when you wake up in the morning every now and then, anyway these are for you m'lady" Austin said handing me the blue roses, I smiled and grabbed them and inhaled their fruity scent before going into the kitchen looking for a vase

"Oh dear let me handled those just go on the date and have fun and make me some grandchildren, I won't be young forever" Mimi said putting her hands on her hips and making me and Austin blush.

"MOM" Austin screamed wrapping his arms around my waist, Mimi looked up from the flowers at us to us

"What everyone that knows your together can see that you two are going to get married, I just can't wait to see my grand babies" Mimi squealed while I blushed even harder making my chest start to turn red. I felt Austin eyes roaming my body making me red even more

"Well I didn't know when you get embarrassed Alls that you chest turn red I wonder what else turns red" Austin whispered in my ear before he pulled away and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Well mom were going to leave me and Alls have an awesome day planned by her awesome boyfriend" Austin muttered and Mimi just rolled her eyes. Austin led me outside the door to his dark blue Volvo, he opened the door for me and I slipped in he walked to the other side and got in and started driving

"So where are we going" I asked with anticipation

"Well you told me a few weeks ago you wanted to see a certain movie so were going to go see it" he told me, I thought about it for a second what did I want to see again, so much things happen over the weeks I don't even remember what I want to see I'll guess I'll find out when we get there.

_10 Minutes Later_

We pulled up into the movie theater and I hoped out of the car in excitement about what we were going to go see, Austin came over to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the theater. Once we got inside he handed the employee the ticket and I grabbed it before Austin to see were watching Grown Ups 2, OH MY GOD I wanted to see that movie since the commercial came out I can't believe he remembered. I looked up at Austin who was looking down at me with a smile on his face before, I pulled him down and kissed him sucking on his bottom lip making him groan out before I pulled away.

"Come on I've been waiting to see this movie since forever" I muttered excitedly and dragged try to drag Austin into the movie theater

_2 Hours Later_

Me and Austin exit the movie theater laughing our asses off that was the best movie ever it was so funny how they had to jump off the cliff naked. We were walking to the car while talking about the movie when Austin asked me a question

"Okay baby girl are you ready for part two of the best date ever" he asked and I nodded my head what else does Austin have planned, Austin opened the door for me then walked over to his side and slipped in. He started the car and I was looking outside for any hints but all I saw were houses.

"Austie can I get a hint to where we were going" I begged, and Austin looked at me for a second and laughed

"Yea sure so the first day we met in your dressing room you told me when you were little you and your dad started going here every year until you moved to California" he told me and I thought for a second the only thing that me and my dad went every year together was Miami Music Fest, WAIT he's taking me to Miami Music Fest. I looked out my window and saw the stadium up ahead OH MY GOD I haven't been there since I was sixteen, and now I'm twenty-one it's been so long. Austin parked and took us around the back so no one would see us. There was a security guard back there and Austin showed him our back stage passes, he let us in and I took in the sight above me. We had our own private little room that overlooked the stadium, the inside of the room was white with black music notes and blue chairs and couches in it so you can sit when you watch the show. I tackle Austin to the floor and start kissing him roughly until we run out of air.

"Thank you so much Austin, I can't believe you got us backstage passes to Miami Music festival" I screeched getting off the floor then giving him a hand to help him up. I sat on one of the couches that was the closet to the mirror that you can see through to overlook the stage, when Austin came and pulled me into in his lap and started watching with me

"Your welcome you deserve the best after every thing you did for me" Austin whispered in my ear as R5 came out on the stage

_2 Hours Later _

The Miami Music Fest just finished and it was awesome R5 played and they were AMAZING, and other artist played too but I was focusing more on when R5 was playing. It is twelve o'clock now and me and Austin are in the car driving again too another unknown place for our day, and so far Austin is making this day AMAZING. We were driving in comfortable silence and I was looking out the windows when a large ferris wheel came into view

"OH MY GOD where going to the carnival" I exclaimed jumping in my seat, Austin chuckled at me as he tried to find a spot in the parking lot. Once we parked I hoped off to the car to the driver side and pulled Austin out to the entrance booth

"Two bracelets please" Austin asked as I looked around

"That'll be twenty dollars" the girl said sweetly and Austin paid her, she gave us the plastic bracelets, andAustin put on mine and I put on his and dragged him inside. Once we got inside I saw people laughing and games being played, I looked around until I saw a free booth that had the cutest pink bear with a baby blue bow. I looked at the game and saw it was a basketball game, I could never win at that my hand eye coordination sucks

"Whatcha looking at Alls" Austin said following to where I was looking at, he saw that I was looking at the bear and dragged us over to the booth

"Three balls please" Austin asked putting money on the counter, the booth employee handed Austin the balls and one after one he got it in the basket with ease

"Congratulations sir if you play three more you can get the big bears" he told us and Austin shrugged his shoulder and put more money down to play for three more balls. Austin backed away from the booth a bit before he shoot and got it in the basket then he did the same thing for the other two, and a little crowd stopped to watch him and by the third shot they were cheering.

"Congratulations what bear would you like" he asked and Austin looked to me and I pointed to the big bear that was a replica of the small one, the employee took the bear down and handed in to me. I excitedly grabbed the bear and snuggled up with it until I heard a snap I looked to see Austin taking a picture of me with the bear

"You and the bear were so cute I had to take a picture" Austin said shrugging his shoulders, I grabbed Austin by the shirt and brought his face down to mine

"Thanks for the bear" I whispered against his lips before I walked away only to be pulled back into Austin chest, Austin kissed the side of my neck until he pulled me near one of the thrill rides.

"Austin what are you doing" I asked as I tried to fight back but he was too strong he got a locker and put my bear in it before he locked it, then took us to a ride called fear fall. It was a tall cylinder that had seats going around it, the ride basically shoots you all the way to the top then back down then up again, I gulped nervously as we got in line.

"Um you know what Austin I think I'm going to sit this one out, but you go on it" I told as I tried to turn around only for Austin to pull me back in his chest again

"Oh no Ally you are going on this ride come on" he told me as the line moved up, after about two minutes we got to the front and inside the building. We went on the ride chairs and got seated, I put the barrier against my body as the ride started to count down from five. Once the ride got to one they shot us up and my eyes opened and I could see all of the carnival then they took us back down and I felt my stomach drop as the shot us back up again. This happened four more times until the ride finally stopped, I got of the ride feeling really dizzy, I swayed a little and almost fell to the floor if Austin didn't catch me. After that ride I made him promise no more thrill rides, and he eventually agreed and we just stuck to booth games

_4 Hours Later_

We were still at the carnival and we were about to go on the ferris wheel but we had to go back to our car and drop off all the stuff animals Austin won for me. And trust me there was a lot, Austin won every single carnival game with ease and when I tried let's just say it never end up well for the employees that work at the booth. We got into the ferris wheel cause there wasn't a line since they were closing in an hour, we started to move and I cuddled up into Austin

"So Alls did you like the day so far" he asked and I scoffed

"No I didn't" I answered and I felt Austin freeze

"You didn't" he whispered and I laughed

"No caused I loved it" I replied and Austin let out a sigh of relief and cradled my cheek before he kissed me passionately that made me feel like I was on top of the world, I started sucking on his bottom and he groaned out and he slipped his hand under my dress. I felt Austin fingers trace the outlines of before he started rubbing on my clit making me become instantly wet, I moaned out in pleasure as the ferris wheel came to a stop. I groaned and moved Austin hand away before anyone could see, the employee opened our cart for us and we got out and Austin pulled us to the car

"Are you ready for the last part of our date" he asked and I leaned up on my toes and whispered in his ear

"I'm more ready for you to be inside of me" I said seductively before I walked up the car door and got in, Austin came a minute later and looked at me with his lust covered eyes before he drove away, but this time I knew where he was taking us. We were going back to our meadow the same place we had our first date and the place were Austin gave me the necklace

_25 minutes later_

Me and Austin were sitting in the meadow watching the sky, you can see the sun setting it was really beautiful, I looked over to Austin who was staring at me.

"What" I asked

"Ally, when you got hurt it literally felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest and if you were not going to make it I felt like I was going to die cause I don't know if I could live without you. But it also made me realize how I feel about you" he told me looking into my eyes with passion I never seen before

"Really and what did you realized" I asked

"I made me realize that I love you and I never want to lose you ever so if you take this ring promise me that we'll be together forever" he muttered as he took out a black box and opened it for me to see it was a giant pink diamond in a silver band. I looked up into Austin eyes I can't believe he loves me and wants to spend forever with me

"Austin..."

* * *

**CLIFFY ... WOW so anyway I was going to have one more chapter than it's the end of the story but I changed my mind and there's going to be two more chapters then it's done. And then you guys get a sequel and also I will have a new story coming out after America Sweet hearts is done and the story called Bet. **

**But you guys should check out my duet story with R5AUSLLY, dare that lead to love and two stories high from death and for people who love I Love My step brother it is going to be finished soon and there will be a sequel**

**Okay REVIEW CAUSE THAT'LL BE ROSSOME **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	25. Miami Beach Awards & America Sweethearts

**A/N**

**Hey I'm sorry to tell you this is it I was planning to write ****at least two more chapters for America sweethearts but nothing came to mind so now this is the last chapter until the sequel. I hope you enjoy **

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

"Austin I love you so much and of course I will keep that promise to the day I die cause I don't want to lose you" I whispered and a grin broke out on Austin face and he gave me a passionate kiss that made butterflies erupt in my stomach. I smiled in the kiss as our lips move in perfect sync with each other, I pulled away and one of his hands cradled my cheek for a moment before he grabbed my left hand

"Alls will you wear this ring to symbolize our promise"he asked me and I nodded my head

"Yes blonde now put that ring on me" I exclaimed and Austin chuckled but did as I said and put the ring on me, Austin stared at my hand for a second before looking up at me and smiling

"Thank you" he told me and I looked at him questionably

"For what" I asked and he cradled my cheek and gave me a lingering kiss before he answered

"For being you and showing me what true love is" he said before he kissed me passionately again pushing me softly down on the flowers as he made our day together even better.

_3 days Later_

I'm in Mimi room and she's helping me get ready for the Miami Beach Awards I was wearing an empire waist strapless dress that hugged my curves beautifully but doesn't make me uncomfortable cause of my stitches. I paired the dress with my music note necklace and the ring Austin gave me while Mimi was curling my hair to give it a cascading look, once we finished I put on silver eye shadow and slipped on my black heels. I stood up and I posed for Mimi

"What do you think" I asked and I saw her tear up

"Dear you look beautiful" she told me bringing me into a tight hug

"Thanks Mimi, I know we don't leave until tomorrow but I'm really going to miss you, I already see you as a second mom to me" I whispered in her ear and she started to cry even more

"That means so much to me and I already consider you as the daughter I wish I got to have" she muttered to me as she pulled away, I smiled at her and wiped some of her tears

"Well now you have me" I whispered and she grinned even more and pulled me into another hug

"Thank you for everything especially Austin, your good for him and I can't wait to see you guys start a family" she told me and I blushed again as she let out a few more tears

"Now you have a performance to do and tell the world that the most famous America sweetheart is now in a relationship" she says chuckling cause she knows I hate when people call me America sweetheart even though I feel honored that they think I'm the sweetest person alive. I stuck my tongue out at Mimi and walked out of the door and descend the steps to see Austin by the door waiting patiently, Austin eyes sparkled when he saw me as I came to stand in front of him

"Austin" I said as I took in the view of Austin in a suit and he looked down right sexy, I looked at his feet to find out he is wearing All stars, I giggle while Austin continues to look at me as if he's in a trance.

"Alls ... you look so beautiful" he whispered grabbing my hand and kissing it

"You look pretty good too blonde, but Alls stars really" I asked and Austin smiled

"I don't care if it's A list event there's no way in hell I'm wearing dress shoes" he told me and I couldn't help giggle, I lean in and pecked his lips cause one of the things I love about Austin is that he's different.

"You ready to go and get this show on the road" Austin asked me

"Yes I can finally tell the world about my boyfriend" I responded excitedly as we walked outside toward the limo, Austin just laughed and helped me in and we rode in comfortable silence to the award show

_50 Minutes Later_

Me and Austin are getting ready are getting ready for our performance, and I'm thinking about the press we had to get through to get into the building. They keep asking if we were dating but me and Austin didn't deny it but we also didn't say we were so we can leave them waiting in anticipation, the announcer just started telling the audience that were about to perform. I smiled at Austin and put on my ear buds that let's me hear the music, the song started playing and I started singing walking across the stage.

(_Ally_, **Austin**, and **_Both_**)

_When you're on your own_  
_Drowning alone_  
_And you need a rope that can pull you in_  
_Someone will throw it_

**And when you're afraid **  
**That you're gonna break**  
**And you need a way to feel strong again**  
**Someone will know it**

_**And even when it hurts the most**_  
_**Try to have a little hope**_  
_**'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't**_  
_**When you don't**_

_**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**_  
_**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile**_  
_**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**_  
_**Anything you need that's what I'll be**_

_**If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder**_  
_**If you wanna run, I'll be your road**_  
_**If you want a friend, doesn't matter when**_  
_**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**_  
_**You can come to me**_

_You can come to me,_  
_Yeah_

Me and Austin finish the song looking into each other eyes and he cradles my face as he brings me into a passionate kiss, in the background I can hear excited clapping and 'Awe'. I melt into Austin until someone tapping our shoulders, we break apart to see the host smiling at us, he turns back to the crowd

"Lady and Gentleman wasn't that a beautiful performance by Austin and Ally the new dynamic duo" he said excitedly into the microphone and everyone started clapping again even harder. Me and Austin chuckle as we grab each other hands and wave to the crowd with our free ones

"Well let me introduce the world to our new _America's Sweethearts_, Austin and Ally"

* * *

**This is it were done and I'm so happy its finish but the sequel is coming up soon, I want to thank everyone who read the story you guys are so ROSSOME to give my story a chance. I'm going to really miss story it's my baby but it's time to let go anyway, I'm going to have a new story up and it's called Bet either later today or tomorrow but it will be up. Look through this story and tell me what your favorite parts was and don't forget to check my duet stories with R5AUSLLY- Dare that lead to love and Two stories ****high from death**

**AND TIME FOR THE BIG NEWS AND THAT'S THE SEQUEL TITLE NAME WHICH IS GOING TO BE CALLED**

**DRUM ROLL ... ... ... ... **

**Baby Sweetheart**

**REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE SO ROSSOME FOR SUPPORTING ME I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE **


	26. READ SEQUEL INFO

**HEY YOU GUYS... OKAY SO YOUR ALL WONDERING WHEN THE SEQUEL COMES OUT FOR "I LOVE MY STEPBROTHER" AND "AMERICA SWEETHEARTS" WELL HERE ARE THE DATES AND THE NAME OF THE SEQUEL TITLES **

**BABY SWEETHEART- FEBURARY 14 2014**

**MY STEP BROTHER IS NOW MY FIANCE- JANUARY 2014**

**I ACTUALLY STARTED WRITING ALREADY FOR MY STEP BROTHER IS NOW MY FIANCE SO I MIGHT POST THAT ONE EARLY ANYWAY STAY ROSSOME AND LOVE R5, FAMILY, GOD AND YOURSELF.**

**P.S. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES PLUS MY BOF R5AUSLLY **

**P.P.S I'M STARTING TO WRITE A BOOK SO IT COULD HOPEFULLY GET PUBLISHED I WAS WONDERING IF YOU GUYS WOULD EVER GIVE ME A CHANCE AND READ MY BOOK **

**ANYWAYS LEAVES REVIEW OR PM I'LL ANSWER BACK I PROMISE**

**LOVE I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY !**


End file.
